Naruto x Kaguya (Naruto neglect fan fiction)
by KetsuekiAkuma191
Summary: Every night Naruto is tortured by the villagers and was left dead. But one night the villagers went to far on the brink of death Naruto was brought to the hospital by Itachi only to be injected with the Hashirama cells by the doctors they thought that they would kill him but they actually helped him, they led him to the person that he would soon fall in love with.
1. Why

**Alright, a little message before you read the story. Until you reach chapter 23, the way the story is told is shit. I'm not going to deny it but that's when I made major changes to the story. So, if you want, you can continue to read or not but eh. If you do, thank you and please enjoy it**.

_Italics means someone is thinking or having flashbacks or singing_

**Bold is bijus talking or someone who deepens their voice**

**Naruto POV**

Its my 7th birthday today, you expect it to be fun day for me but its not. I hate! Ever since I was born I was abused and neglected by my so-called family. On the day of my birth the village was attacked by the Kyuubi, my 'father' the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into his kids. My younger brother Menma and my twin sister Naruko both got the chakra of the Kyuubi while i got the soul.

Ever since it was sealed into me, my parents have neglected me, they don't feed me, they don't train me, they abuse me and so does my siblings, but what's worse o f all Naruko is my twin and my parents treat her like an angel while they treat me like garbage. Its disgusting.

As I was walking into my so called 'home' I saw my 'family' with their friends celebrating Menma, Naruko, and Mito's birthday . It doesn't make sense why do I get chased around the village and get tortured and almost beaten to death while they get to have fun and throw a party. I just don't understand.

**Tsunade and Jirayia POV**

As we watch Minato and Kushina celebrate Menma, Naruko, and Mito's birthday. We saw Naruto walk into the house and walk upstairs without saying anything. 'They forgot about him again.' We both thought, as we were about to go walk upstairs to hand Naruto his presents we were stopped by Sasuke and Mito with presents in their hands.

"Can we come with you? We want to see him." They ask as we give them a nod. We made are way to the attic and when we do we knock on the door and we don't get a response, we did it again same thing. So we just walked in after one more knock "Naruto we're coming in." Jirayia said as he open to the door and we were greeted with a horrific sight. We saw Naruto on the ground covered in blood and looked to be barely clinging to life.

As we all rushed to him to see if he was alive we saw that he was just that he was asleep just covered in blood. We tell Sasuke and Mito to leave as we just stay in there as they left, Tsunade went to heal Naruto while I wrote on a piece of paper then I put it on the presents.

Then I took out a chakra paper and it had the Uchiha crest on it, I began to pour chakra into it then as I finished Itachi appeared in swirl of crows.

"You needed something Jirayia, Tsunade?" Itachi asked, as Tsunade finished healing Naruto and wrapping bandages on him she finally turned to Itachi.

"Itachi we need a favor."

"what is it?"

"We want you to keep watch on Naruto until he gets into the academy, can you do that?"

Itachi nods as he begins to walk to Naruto. He stares at him then he smiles, "He looks so peaceful." Itachi said then he bend down and taped Naruto's head with 2 fingers on his forehead then he vanished, then me and Tsunade both left Naruto's room quietly.

**Timeskip**

**Naruto's POV**

Its been 5 years since I left my 'home' and moved in with Sasuke's family. I was grateful for them, they treated me like family and they like one of their own. I was happy the first time in my whole life I was treated like everyone else, it made me feel happy. But that happiness soon faded away when I heard some shout "Demon! Lets kill it!" When I heard someone shout that I immediately ran as fast as I could.

I ran straight to the Uchiha compound but before I could reach it I already saw Chunin's blocking the way to the compound. I then saw an alleyway, so I ran straight down it so I could get away from the villagers and ninja but unfortunately one of the ninja were a sensory type and they found me "Over there! The demon's over here!" Before I could even run I was tackled by an Chunin and they started to punch me in the face repeatedly until the others go to where we was.

After beating me nonstop, the villagers stopped and just when I thought it was over, I tried to run away but was soon grabbed by the hair and was sling into the wall. I watched in horror as a ninja soon took out a kunai and took both of my hands and put them together, then he stabbed the kunai into my hands.

I then shout out in pain to signal to anyone to help me but no one did. I began to cry as i thought that this was the end. The ninja then brought another kunai and began to bring it to my cheeks as I began to shake my head no repeatedly to get the ninja to stop, he took the kunai and began to slice lines onto my whiskers.

**Mindscape**

But before I could scream I was suddenly pulled into some place that I didn't recognize it until I looked around then I notice that I was in a swearer, I then began to walk around then I came across a large cage. Getting a good look at the cage I saw that nothing was in it beside darkness. I then proceeded to walk towards the cage and when I did, the darkness that was there was no longer there and it was replaced with a giant fox that had 9 tails.

"Umm... hello?" I asked in a low voice trying to get the fox's attention which I succeeded in doing.

"So you finally came." The fox said as it began to stand up on all 4 legs.

"Y-Y-Your t-t-the-"

"Kyuubi. I know and don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Hearing what he said I some what calm down.

**"Y-Your not?"**

"Why would I? You did noting to me, but I did something to you."

"What did you do?"

"I was sealed into you and which I am sorry for that Naruto."

"... Whats you name?"

**"What did you say?!"**

"I won't forgive you unless you tell me your name."

'This kid... he's different.'

"Kurama. My name is Kurama."

"Nice to meet you Kurama." I said with a smile.

**"Naruto. Do you want me to help you?"**

"What do you mean?"

**"Your being tortured out there. So I'm asking if you want me to help you?"**

"...Please."

**"You know that if I do they are going to die."**

"I don't care."

**"Very well."**

**Outside Mindscape**

**Itachi's POV**

Hearing word that Naruto was being attacked again I quickly rush to where he is but before I got to where is I saw a blast of dark red light being blasted into the sky. 'This chakra...! The Kyuubi!' I quickly rush to where it is and when I got there I was surprised.

In the alleyway there was bodies every where blood everywhere, but what surprised me the most was that there was a familiar blonde in the middle of the alleyway.

As I jump down from the rooftop where I was I quickly saw that the blonde was Naruto and he looked like he was on the brink of death. I quickly pick him up and I shunshin to the nearest hospital.

**Hospital**

As I got in the hospital I ran through the hospital to find a doctor.

I quickly found a doctor and I told her what happen and when she looked to see who was in my arms her face quickly went from worry to disgust.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to help the demon." She said with disgust in her voice, hearing what she said I angrily flare my mangekyou sharingan to frighten her which it did "HELP HIM OR YOU DIE!" I said, as she quickly took a look at him and told me what he needed.

"He needs a blood transfusion but-" I quickly cut her "I'll do it." I said making her nod.

**_Timeskip_**

**3rd person POV**

Its been 2 days after Naruto was brought to the hospital. He was okay but the doctors were not okay with it, before Itachi left the hospital he was surprised when he got the news from the doctor, she told him that Naruto would survive.

But the doctors that were supposed to be keeping Naruto alive were not happy about this.

"Hey help me kill the demon."

"How?"

"We make it seem like he died from a natural cause. Like poison."

"But where are we going to get poison from?"

"We can use the Hashirama cells. I heard that before Orochimaru left he did experiments on people with the cells. And all the subjects ended up dead."

"But where are we going to get them?"

"I know where one of his labs are that hold it."

"Okay lets go get it."

**_Timeskip_**

The doctors got back from the lab and they had the Hashirama cells in a needle and they started to inject it into Naruto. "This should kill the demon for good." But what they didn't know was that Uzumaki's are cousins to the Senju's and that giving Naruto the cells would only to prove useless.

**Naruto's POV**

**Mindscape**

'Where am I?' I looked around and saw that I am not in the sewer so where am I? I started to look around in front of me but when I looked behind me my jaw dropped.

behind me was the Earth. I looked around and only saw stars and darkness, but when I looked down I saw that the ground was white so I assume that I am on the moon.

"Na-Naruto?"


	2. My Love

**Naruto's POV**

"Na-Naruto?"

'Did I just hear someone call my name?' Wanting to know what it is I slowly turn around and when I did, I was met with a jaw-dropping view.

I saw a beautiful woman, she had white pale eyes as the snow, she had light pale skin, and she had a very light blue hail that goes all the way past her feet. She had 2 horns that make look almost like a demon, she had a light red lipstick. She was wearing a yukata that had purple and yellow stripes going down and stopping at her chest they are also at the bottom of yukata.

Getting a good look at her I saw that she look to be in her mid 20's but I could be wrong. Without knowing the women has been calling my name, but I couldn't hear her due to being put into a trance from her prettiness.

"Naruto!"

Hearing her scream my name I quickly snap out of the trance to see the women crying. For some reason, it pains me to see her like that.

"Uhh... do I know you?" I ask trying to start a conversation "No. Sadly you don't, but I know who you are my love." The women said with a sad smile on her face. 'My love? What is she talking about? Kurama do you know what she's talking about?' Trying to figure out what is happening I tried to ask Kurama but he doesn't respond.

"If you are trying to communicate with the fox don't bother." She said 'What?! How does she know that I'm trying to talk to Kurama!' "H-How did you know?" I ask trying to get an answer from the women, "I know everything about you, my love." The pale women said with another sad smile "Not to sound rude but who are you, and why do you keep calling me 'My love'?" I ask earning a small smile from the women "Well to answer your question, my love, I am Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The goddess of chakra." Kaguya said with a smile.

So she is a goddess? But the creator of chakra at that. "Now for the second part. As for the reason, I call you 'my love' it's simple really. I have fallen in love with you Naruto Uzumaki." Kaguya said with a noticeable blush on her face, as she said that she started to move closer to me. Just in seconds our face's were only inches apart which made me blush as well.

"W-W-What do you m-m-m-mean that yo-yo-you fallen in l-l-love with me?!" I ask in a surprised tone, making her grow an evil smirk. "How about I show you.~" Kaguya said in a seductive voice. She started to move closer to my face making me back up a little, but I was soon stopped when I was on a wall which made me confused it wasn't there before so how is it there now?

Now I was stuck and had nowhere to run to because Kaguya was now in front of me with an evil smirk "I'm not going to hurt you, my love." The goddess said as she moved her head to mine. Only centimeters away I gulp as she moved closer, but when I closed my eyes I felt something on my lips. It was soft, warming, gentle, it made everything go away. I open my eyes slowly and when I did I felt my face heat up and my heart skip a beat.

In front of me was the goddess of chakra kissing me on the lips! I didn't know what to do. This was my first kiss and it was not just with anyone it was with a goddess. I quickly became nervous but the nervousness soon vanished when she left my lips and looked at me in the eyes and smiled. "Does that answer your question, my love?" The goddess asks, I soon fell to the ground and landed on my back.

Finding my expression funny Kaguya starts to giggle as she lays down beside me. 'Kurama?' Trying to communicate with the Kyuubi for the last time I failed, then I remembered what Kaguya said so I decided to ask. "Kaguya-sama-"As soon as I said that I got a death glare from Kaguya. "Just Kaguya my love." Kaguya said as she sent me a death glare, making me flinch. " O-Okay then. Kaguya can I ask you 2 questions?" I ask and she responds with a nod.

"Okay, first question. Why can I not talk to Kurama?" I ask with a serious expression "The reason you are unable to communicate with the fox is that you don't have him anymore." The goddess said with a smile making me confused. "What do you mean that I don't have him anymore?" I ask with a confused face "The reason that you don't have him anymore is that I have removed him from you." The paled women said with a smile as she looked at her love.

"What do you mean you removed him?! That's impossible if you did I should be dead!" I said in a surprised tone making the goddess giggle "Don't worry my love I wouldn't let you die from something like that. But you still are a jinchuriki." Kaguya giggled "What do you mean that I'm still a jinchuriki?" I asked being surprised at what she said. "You still have a tailed beast its just not the fox." Kaguya said, "Then which one do I have?" I asked making Kaguya smile "You have mine, my love. You have the Juubi." Kaguya said earning a yell from the Uzumaki.

"I have the Juubi?" I asked getting a nod from the goddess "WHAAAAAAT!" I scream "Don't worry my love nothing is going to happen to you at least not from me.~" The goddess said in a seductive voice as she whispered into my ear, earning a confused look from her love. "Now for your second question my love." Kaguya said. "Okay for my final question. Why do you love me?" I ask getting a serious look from the goddess.

**Start music here**

"I...*sigh* the reason that I love you is because..." The goddess started to tense up "The reason that I love you is because... I saw what you went through." Kaguya said as she started to have tears going down her face. "I saw you get tortured by your villagers! And yet... you didn't kill them. Even though they caused you so much pain." The goddess said "The same thing with your family... they abused you and neglected you and yet you still didn't kill them, you just tolerated it." Kaguya said still having tears coming down her face.

I was speechless didn't know that she was watching me and that she saw everything that happened to me. I didn't know what to think.

"But worst of all... I couldn't help the one that I loved! All I could was watch as you get beaten and tortured and abused and neglected! I couldn't do a single thing! I felt powerless.. then one night when I saw you almost dead lying in the street it broke something in me i felt my heart being stabbed over and over again!.. I thought I had lost you... and I thought I would never get to meet you or tell you how I feel." The goddess was now on the brink of crying hard but she was refusing until she heard words she thought she would never hear.

I never knew that she went through this. And she didn't have anyone for support. She saw every moment that I spent being tortured, abused, and beaten but yet she couldn't do anything.

And now finally able to have someone to talk to she can finally let all loose but she is still refusing to let it all out. Seeing her like this I don't know why but I have this strange feeling in my chest. It hurts. It feels like my heart is being stabbed over and over again, is this what Kaguya was talking about? Is this the feeling that she had when she saw me almost dead?

I don't know what to do, I was never in this situation before but I should to best to help.

Not knowing what to do I just pulled Kaguya into a hug and I spoke my heart.

"Kaguya... this makes me happy. I never knew that you cared this much about me, I never knew that you went through something like this. But I know that your angry and sad and that's okay but you don't have to keep caring those feelings anymore because now I'll carry those feelings." I said making Kaguya starting to cry a little bit more, until I said what she wanted to hear.

"Kaguya... I...I love you and I want to marry you!"

Hearing the words that she wanted to hear and some unexpected ones to the goddess started to cry heavier.

"I love you to! And yes I'll marry you!"


	3. Graduation

**Naruto POV**

After I helped Kaguya release her pain, I asked her to change the scenery to grassland and with a tree above us. And when she did, I laid my back on the tree with her in my arms.

"Hey... Kaguya?" I ask getting the attention of the goddess "What is it my love?" Kaguya ask with a smile "Will... will I be able to see you again?" I asked with a sad smile, making the goddess turn to me. "Of course my love. We'll always be together." The goddess said earning a somewhat happy smile from the blonde.

"So Kaguya when I leave this place, how will I see you again?" I ask making the pale women smile, "I'm glad you asked my love." The goddess said as she started to move out of the blonde's arms and stand up. "If you want to see me you need to do 2 simple things." Kaguya said with a smile.

I started to stand up when she said the first one. "First, you need to... you need to kiss my hand while kneeing." The goddess said with a blush on her face making the blonde smile at her nervous expression.

I did as she said, and when I did the was nothing that happen which made me confused, but I didn't bother asking about it. "Now for the last one you need to repeat after me." Kaguya said, and I replied with a nod.

**"Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu."**

**"Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu."**

**"watashi wa jikangatatsu."**

**"watashi wa jikangatatsu."**

**"made anata to issho ni itai nodesu."**

**"made anata to issho ni itai nodesu."**

When we were done repeating, a bright light appeared and blinded us both.

After the light died down, I felt hot around my chest, it wasn't painful but it was hot. 'What is that?!' I thought as I lifted up my shirt. When I did I was shocked at what was there. There was a rabbit tattoo on the right part of my chest. "Umm.. Kaguya what is this?" I ask in a somewhat scared voice making her giggle a bit. "Its a rabbit tattoo that shows that we are bonded together. Mind, body, and soul." Kaguya said with a smile as she came to me and pulled me into a hug and I accepted.

We both pulled away from the hug and we stared into each other's eyes, then we both giggled. Then for some reason I started to be surrounded by a light, I looked at my hands and saw that I was starting to fade away and I started to panic like anyone else which made Kaguya laugh, but she stopped laughing then she kissed me on the lips. "Don't worry my love, you are simply waking up." Kaguya said as she hugged me again.

"When will I see you again?" I ask in a scared tone, "Don't be scared my love just stay strong. And you'll see me when the time is right." Kaguya said as she pulled away from the hug. "Well until then if we don't see each other for a while I want to give you something." I said making the goddess tilt her head in confusion, the light started to get brighter so I made my move.

I leaned closer to her face and she did the same. We both kissed each other and we enjoyed it, although it didn't last long.

"I love you Kaguya."

"I love you Naruto."

**Outside Mindscape**

As I began to open my eyes slowly I quickly close them due to the bright lights. But my eyes soon adjusted and when they did I started to look around to see where I was.

The room I was in was white and there were monitors beside the bed I was on, so I assume that I'm in hospital. But I wasn't concern with why I was concern with when I would see Kaguya again.

I quickly did a sweep around the room and saw no one in it so I quickly got dressed and hop out the window. I made my way from rooftop to rooftop to avoid the villagers, and any shinobi, but when I knew I got close to the Uchiha compound I jumped off the rooftops and walked on the street. I made my way to the Uchiha compound which was right around the corner but when I was walking I accidentally bump into someone and I didn't know who it was until I saw their hair. It was my 'Mother' and my 'sister'

When I bumped into them I didn't event bother looking at them I quickly apologized and began to walk off until my 'Mother' grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey Naruto where were you missed dinner last night." Kushina said, I shrugged my shoulder out of her hand and began to walk away until my 'sister' spoke "Where are you going Naru-nii?" Naruko ask, I slowly look back, my 'Mother' and 'sister' both looked directly in my eyes "Home." Then I walk in the direction of the Uchiha compound but was stopped once again by my 'mother' "Naruto, how about you walk home with us since we were already heading home." Kushina said with a smile, "That isn't my home." I said with no emotions in my voice, this makes Kushina and Naruko confused.

"What are you talking about Naru-nii you only have one home." Naruko said "Your right I only have one and that one isn't with you. Now if you'll excuse me." I said as I began to walk to the Uchiha compound once again.

**_Kushina's POV_**

As Naruto walks off I look at Naruko who looked confused. "Do you know what he was talking about Naruko?" I ask "No I don't I was going to ask you about that. But did you see his eyes, they were cold blue eyes, and they seem dull when he was talking to us." Naruko said "Your right about that *sigh* Naruko go on ahead I have to go talk to your father." I said as Naruko gave me nod and walked off. 'Whats wrong with you Naruto?'

**_Naruto's POV_**

After I left my 'Mother' and 'Sister' I made my way home with no interruptions which made me happy.

As I got to the entrance of the compound I saw a family that I recognized. It was my family, all of them, and it seems like they were going to visit me. I just stared at them until they notice me.

"Naruto?!" They all screamed and they all rushed to me and hugged me tightly which made me unable to breathe but it wasn't hurting me. "Guys... I...can't...breathe!" I said as I struggled to get out of their grip. "Oh sorry about that we just got carried away." Itachi said as he scratched the back of his head, everyone seemed to be fine except for mom who was crying.

I quickly hug her to make her stop, "Mom I'm fine you don't need to worry." I said as she kept crying, "Oh...my...boy...your..alive!"Mom said in between sniffles, making me smile. "Its okay mom I'm fine." I said as I patted her back.

**_Timeskip_**

After I told them that I was okay they asked me if I was physically okay, I told them that I was and they believed me. I then turned to Sasuke who was just listing, "Hey Sasuke whats today?" I asked making him shoot his eyes open "CRAP NARUTO WE NEED TO GO WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR GRADUATION!" Sasuke said making us both panic and we both grabbed our heads shake making everyone laugh.

"LETS GO THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" I scream as me and Sasuke ran to the academy

**_Timeskip _**

Me and Sasuke both made it in time before Iruka-sensei called attendance.

"Naruto, Sasuke you guys just cut it close I'll let it slide since you guys are always here first. Now go take a seat." Iruka said as me and Sasuke both went to the back took our seats.

"Okay listen up everyone today is graduation so-" As Iruka was telling us about the graduation test I tuned it out until my name was called.

"Alright. Naruto- Uzu- ah sorry about that Naruto your name is close to Naruko's so I got the 2 confused anyways Naruto Uchiha your up." Iruka said as I went to where the test was being held.

"Alright Naruto I need you to preform a Henge, a substitution Jutsu, and any Jutsu that you know. Now go." Iruka said, for my Henge I did Madara Uchiha, "Madara Uchiha good.: Iruka said, for the substitution I replaced myself with a log, then I did a Shadow Clone Jutsu, I made 4 clones. "Alright Shadow Clone Jutsu. Alright Naruto you passed with 10/10, you and Sasuke tied at the top just like your older brother congratulations! Come collect your headband!" Iruka said.

I took the black one and went to the back the classroom and went back to where me and Sasuke was sitting, then Iruka came in.

"Congratulations on becoming Genin. From now on life will be tough, and full of challenges but I expect you guys to overcome those challenges, and also I am proud of being your teacher. Now I will call out what teams you will be on and your Jonin sensei. Team 1-" After Iruka started to call out teams I fell asleep until Sasuke woke me up.

"Alright team 7 is Sakura Haruno Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uchiha. And your Sensei's are Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki." Iruka said, then me and Sasuke both fell asleep because we both know about Kakashi's tardiness.

_Timeskip_

"WAKE UP NARUTO-BAKA! Wake up Sasuke-kun~" Sakura said 'I swear she is annoying'. Both annoyed me and Sasuke both do the Uchiha signature catchphrase we both said "Hn." After saying that my 'siblings' looked at me like they wanted to say something but they didn't. "NARUTO-BAKA YOU ARE NOT AN UCHIHA SO DON'T ACT LIKE SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, I swear she is so annoying so I decided to make her be quiet by throwing a kunai near her head.

"Shut up before you die." I said coldly making her flinch at my words, and just by taking a quick look in her eyes i could tell that she was afraid, same thing with my 'siblings'. As me and Sasuke was about to go back to sleep the door open and revealed our sensei's.

"My first impression, is I don't like any of you." Kakashi said, "Alright everyone meet us at the roof in 3 minuets." Kushina said in a singing tone. As everyone was leaving, me and Sasuke just shunshin to the roof.

"H-How did you guys get up here so fast?" Kushina asked in a surprised tone, me and Sasuke just stayed quiet. After waiting for a minuet or 2 everyone finally came to the roof and sat down. "Alright everyone now since everyone is up here lets start with introductions." Kakashi said making Sakura tilt her head, "How sensei." Sakura said "Like your hobbies, dreams, likes and dislikes." Kakashi explained "How about you go first sensei." Sakura said, "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes? Well I like a lot of things, my dislikes? I dislike many things. My hobbies are none of your concern, as for my dream never real;y thought about one." Kakashi said, 'All you told us was your name.' Everyone thought.

"Alright pinke, you go." Kakashi said

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I lie... *looks at Sasuke* My hobby is *looks at Sasuke* My dream *looks at Sasuke*..

"Your dislikes?"

"INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screamed.

"Alright. Next Miaito Jr."

"My name is Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki. I like Ramen, My family, and my sisters. My dislikes are My brother. My hobbies is spending time with my dad. And my dream is to become the Hokage!" Menma said.

"Alright. Kushina the second."

"My name is Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki, I like Ramen, My family, and my sister and my brother. My dislikes are rapists and arrogant people. My hobbies is spending time with my mom. And my dream is to become a strong ninja like mom!" Naruko said with sparkles.

"Alright. Now for the Uchiha twins." Kakashi said making Kushina and her kids confused.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my family, training, and hanging out with Naruto. My dislikes are Sakura, fangirls. My hobbies are training with Naruto and my older brother. My dream is to become and SSS rank ninja." Sasuke said.

"Alright. Now the last Uchiha emo."

"My name is Naruto Uchiha. I like my family, Sasuke, Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki, and a certain women that I have fallen in love with." I said making everyone's widen even Sasuke, but Kakashi just gives me an eye smile, but I ignore them. "My dislikes are Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Menma, and Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki. My hobbies are training with Sasuke and Itachi-nii and spending time with my family. My dream? Never really thought about it until now. My dream is to become an SSS rank ninja, and to marry the women that I have fallen in love with." I said making everyone even Kakashi eyes widen.

"A-Alright then. Well meet us at training ground 7 and make sure not to eat breakfast." Kakashi said as he shunshined away. All that was left was me, Sasuke, Sakura, and my 'family' "Hey Sasuke-kun how about you leave Naruto-BAKA and go on a date with me~." Sakura said not know she pissed me off, but I didn't show it. "Don't you remember what happen when you called him that. It would be best if you stay away from me and my brother before I do something or worse I'll let him deal with you." Sasuke said with a not so happy face, making Sakura look at me in fear again.

"Hey Naruko. What is Sasuke talking about?' Kushina whispered "Before you and sensei arrived Sakura woke up both Naru-nii and Sasuke, and Naru-nii took a kunai and threw it next to her head and said 'shut before you die.'" Naruko said while whispering back to Kushina, making her look at me.

Right before me and Sasuke were about to leave Kushina spoke up. "Naruto where are you going its time to go home." Kushina said, making me somewhat mad she keeps doing this its annoying. "That's what I'm doing lady Kushina." I said about to shunshin until her speak again "Call me mom." I look at her with my cold blue eyes "I don't see a mom in front of me. All I see is a mother who abused her own son and forgets like it never happened. Now don't bother talking to me unless its related to a mission or shinobi business." I said as me and Sasuke shunshin home.

**Kushina's POV**

'What is he talking about? Saying I abused him I would never harm him.' "How dare he?! How dare he talk to his own mother like that!" Menma screamed, "Don't worry Menma he probably didn't mean it. But I do have a question for you 2." I ask.

"What is it?" They both asked

"Do you know what Naruto was talking about when he said he fell in love with a women?" I ask "We don't know either this was the first we heared of this." Naruko said, "Okay well lets go home."

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"When we were talking about ourselves, you mention something about women that you fallen in love with who were you talking about?" Sasuke ask, "I don't want to talk about it. Its.. a sensitive topic." I said "Okay then."

'I love you...Kaguya.'


	4. Im Home

**Naruto's POV**  
"Hey Sasuke wake up." I said as I began to shake Sasuke. After 5 minutes of shaking Sasuke he finally wakes up, "Eh...oh hey Naruto. What time is it?" I began to grow a evil smirk on my face "It's past noon." I said as I turned around and began to giggle a little.

Hearing what I said Sasuke shoots up "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! NARUTO WE'RE LATE!" Sasuke shouted, not caring about who was listening. I then turned around to him to show my evil smirk "Don't be so loud Sasuke or you'll wake up everyone else." I said as I fell onto the ground and laughed not able to control my breathing, Sasuke just gives me a 'I'll kill you' glare which made me stop. "Naruto now what time is it?" Sasuke asked while starting to get undressed.

"It's actually noon." I said which made him turn around slowly "So your telling me. WE MISSED OUR GENIN EXAMS!?" Sasuke screamed. "Calm down Sasuke remember we have Kakashi so you know he is going to be late no matter what." I said as I saw that he was able to calm down a bit

"Why didn't you say that before?" Sasuke asked putting on his shirt "It was to good of an opportunity for me not to make you mad, but I am sorry." I said as I bowed. "You are forgiven, but I will get you back for this." Sasuke said as me and him walked down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "WHY ARE YOU BOYS STILL HOME YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT 4 HOURS AGO!" Mikoto screamed, "Don't worry Kaa-san we have Kakashi as our sensei so he's going to late even when we get there now."

I said to reassure our mother, Mikito sighed as she knew that her son was right. Kakashi did have a reputation of being the most latest ninja when it came to doing anything. "Well sit down then, I already made breakfast." Mikito said as she slid her 2 sons their breakfast, when she did she turned to me who was scarfing down the food. I couldn't help it her food was the best I have ever tasted.

"Hey Naruto your birthday is today right?" Mikito asked as my facial expression suddenly changed from happy to horrified "Y-Yeah it... is. Why?" I asked as I turned to her as I was afraid that she was going to start treating me like my other 'family'. "Well I shouldn't be telling you this but I couldn't resist. Me and your father have been talking and we decided to adopt you!"

Mikito said as my mood suddenly changed again. I looked at her and saw that she was smiling, I stood up and walked towards her slowly and hugged her tightly but not to hurt her and I started to cry. "Hey its okay Naruto but we're sorry that we didn't do this sooner, we just couldn't think of a way how." Mikito said, I looked at her and I was going to speak but before I could she spoke. "Well you guys should start heading to the training ground so you guys can take your test I think Kakashi is already there." Mikito said as me and Sasuke nodded and left.

**_Timeskip_**

**3rd person POV**

"NARUTO-BAKA YOUR LATE! Sasuke-kun why are you late, it doesn't matter I'll let it slide~" Sakura yelled, the blonde and black hair Uchiha's both did the catchphrase for the Uchiha clan "Hn." They both said as they headed to a tree and sat together.

Then 3 minuets later Kakashi and Kushina appeared in front of team 7. "Yo!" Kakashi said as he waved his hand, "YOUR LATE KAKASHI/Kushina-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled, "Sorry I was lost on the trail of life." Kakashi said with an eyed smile, "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Sakura yelled making Kakashi give her an eye smile.

"Anyways time for today's test. You guys will be taking these 2 bells from me. But if you don't you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said making Sakura confused, "Wait sensei there's only 4 bells but there's 5 of us." Sakura said earning a mind blown from everyone 'There's no way this girls is that stupid.'

They all thought except Sakura "It means that one of us will be sent back while the others stay." Naruto said earning a nod from Kakashi. "He's right Sakura so you guys should get r-" Before he could finished, Menma and Naruko both attacked Kakashi at the same time making the Jonin confused. "I didn't say start." "A true ninja never waits." They both said, earning a nod from their sensei's "I suppose. Alright start!" The 2 Jonins yelled. Both Jonins teleported away while the others hid except Naruto and Sasuke they just sat under a tree and took a nap.

**_Timeskip_**

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto wake up." A voice said, I then felt my body be shaked. I start to open my eyes slowly. When they opened I was met with a bright light. "Naruto come on every got beaten so its juts us." The voice said, I turned to see who's voice it was. It was Sasuke's "Hey Sasuke what happened?" "Everyone lost so its just us."

"Okay. Lets go." Before me and Sasuke could stand up we were met with a red haired women and a grey haired man in front us. "So you guys just took a nap here while your teammates fought?" Kakashi asked, we both gave him a nod "Why?" Kakashi asked "They would only get in our way." I said as Sasuke gave them a nod.

"Naruto don't talk about your siblings like that!" Kushina screamed earning a death glare from me "They. Are. Not. My. Siblings." I said earning a confused look from my 'Mother'. "Well are you guys going to fight us or not?" Sasuke asked getting a nod from the Jonin. Me and Sasuke both stand up and look at each other and nod signaling one-on-one. We both stared at the Jonin and ran at them.

**Sasuke's POV**

As I ran at Kakashi with fast speed that caught him off guard I went behind him and took both bells without him noticing then replaced them with rocks I then use a special Jutsu that me and Naruto created.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you. Hiddden Leaf Finger Jutsu! THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" I screamed making Kakashi scared, he tried to move but it was already to late I already used it. Now that hes finished I should help Naruto. Nah its his 'Mother' he would enjoy this.

Naruto's POV

Finally I could fight. After watching Sasuke beat Kakashi couldn't help but smile, I then turn to my 'Mother' who was holding her sword that she used during the war. She thinks she is able to hurt me? I think not and I know the best way to get her. I start walking slowly to her with a fake sad face and pretend like I was sad, she was confused until she looked at my eyes she saw that they were sad and full of pain, but they weren't.

As I got closer to her she lowered her sword down and looked at me. I acted like I was going to give her a hug and she thought that to until I said this. "You really think that I would let you touch me again after what you did to me. I don't understand why you had me when all you ever did was torture my life."

I said making my 'Mother' tense up, she was about to raise her sword but I punched her hard in the stomach hard. I was about to punch her again but before I could she jumped backwards thinking that was going to help her but it didn't. I ran at her with the same speed as Sasuke and when I reached her I bent down and spind and let my hands touched the ground then I used my hands to push my body forwards and I lifted up my foot and connected with Kushina and sent her up into the sky.

I then jumped up to where she was in the air and grabbed the bells and kicked her in the stomach hard and teleported away letting her fall.

_**Timeskip**_

**Naruto's POV**

After getting the bells and 'sparring' with Kushina, everyone started to come to where everyone was before we started.

When Menma and Naruko got here and saw their 'precious' Mother they quickly looked at me with anger in their eyes but before they could speak they were silenced by Kakashi. But before Kakashi could speak Kushina woke up and walked over to the group and avoided eye contact with me, but she was tackled by Naruko and Menma.

"So Naruto, Sasuke what do you 2 plan on doing you both got the bells so you decide." Kakashi said. Me and Sasuke both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders and threw the bells to Sakura who was upset,Naruko and Menma who was mad and I let Sasuke end up having the bell.

"Naruto now everyone has a bell. Do you know what that means don't you?" Kakashi asked, I nod "It means I stay on the team." I said with void of emotions in my voice, and earning glares from Naruko and Menma who was still mad "Are you that stupid do you honestly think that they would let you stay on the team?! You don't even have a bell!" Menma yelled, "Shut up Menma pay attention for once. I'm staying on this team for a multiple of reasons."

I said making Menma talk back "Oh yeah like what!" Menma yelled "Fine I'll tell you. 1 me and Sasuke can not be apart because we work better together. 2 and this one and the next couple are the most simplest ones and they will prove that you don't pay attention. In case if you haven't notice me and Sasuke both took out some of the most strongest ninja's in the village without a problem and taking their bells. 3 We didn't get hit by them. 4 We got the bells on our own. 5 Now this one is the most simplest one. Each team consists of 4 people 1 Jonin and 3 genins, now if I would magically get taken of the team the I wouldn't be able to go to a different one because that would make it uneven and this team is already uneven. Now next time you decide to open your mouth to argue make sure you know your facts."

I said as I made Kushina, Kakashi, and Menma amazed/mad. "Hes lying it must be-" "Hes telling the truth Menma. Naruto did take us out and did get the bells so he right." Kakashi said earning a nod from me. "And because that." Kakashi teleported behind me, but I was to slow to respond and before I knew it I passed out.

**3rd person POV**

"Kakashi why would you do that ?!" Sasuke yelled earning a baby giggle from Kakashi "Its a prank don't worry and don't untie him we'll come back in 4 hours." Kakashi said "Now lets go report to Lord Hokage."

**_Timeskip_**

**3rd person POV**

"That's all that has happen Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he stood before the Hokage and the 2 Sanin. "So Kakashi where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked wanting to congratulate him on becoming a genin. Kakashi turned around with a eyed smile "I tied him up at the training ground." Kakashi said with a eyed smile "YOU FOOL!" Jiraiya screamed "What are you talking about Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked "Kakashi the villagers hate Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she ran out of the room "ANBU with me!" Jiraiya yelled as 5 ANBU appeared behind Jiraiya 'The villagers don't Naruto. They must be exaggerating.' Minato thought.

**_Timeskip_**

**Naruto's POV**

I started to open my eyes and when I did I saw that I am sitting the training ground and I tried moving around but I was tied up I looked down and saw a note that read 'Naruto Kakashi said that we will get you in 4 hours and that this is a prank from Sasuke.'

I sighed and just laid back not caring until I heard chattering. "I heard that this is the place where the demon trains' 'Lets rig it and hope he dies' I looked to where it was and when i did I saw the villagers and they saw me "There he is i found the demon!" 'No No No! Not again!' I thought as I saw them get closer.

When they reached me they took out kunai and began to smile wickedly. "Time to kill the demon!" I soon felt a kunai being plunged into my stomach, I began to scream in pain as another villager took a kunai and slashed it across my face. I began to feel tears coming down my face along with the blood.

The villagers then took another kunai and started to 'demon and monster' into my chest. I then thought that I was going to die but I didn't want to. But I couldn't do a thing about it. Then it was to late. They took the kunai and ran it through my heart causing me to spit out blood.  
I died.

Mindscape

**"I'm here for you."**

"Who's there?"

**"Me? I'm the Juubi."**

"The Juubi? Oh your the one that Kaguya talked about."

**"So she told you. **Well your** lucky."**

"Lucky? How?"

**"Kaguya never loved anyone until you."**

"She didn't?"

**"Nope. So consider your self lucky. So Naruto I see that your dead."**

"Yeah it sucks I guess I won't be able to see Kaguya agian."

**"You will."**

"How?"

**"Simple. I bring you back to life. Do you want that?"**

"Yes. Please do!"

**"Okay, now when I do you will still be tortured by the villagers unless-"**

"I kill them just like Kurama said I know and I don't care."

**"Very well."**

"So before I go what's your name?"

**"My name? **Its** Mei."**

"Mei huh? Its a beautiful name." "Thank you now get going so you can go see Kaguya."

**Outside Mindscape**

**Sasuke's POV**

As we were about to reach the training ground we all sensed intense blood lust. But before we made it there was a dark purple beam shooting up into the sky. We all reached the training ground and when we did we was met with a disgusting sight. There was blood every where. Heads severed from the bodies. Grass drenched in blood.

But there was 2 people there who were alive. One of them was Naruto who was laying on the ground and the other one was a pale skin women with long light blue hair she sitting on her knees and a she said something that made everyone's eyes widen.

"I'm home...my love."


	5. Who Are You

**3rd Person's POV**

"I'm home... my love."

Everyone was confused and disgusted at the scene of blood, and who the pale women was.

"Who are you?!" Mikoto yelled in anger, Kaguya then turn to her and when she did she saw Naruto's adoptive family along with his teammates, and some people she didn't want to see. She didn't bother paying attention to all the glares that she was getting but she did pay attention to the glares she was getting from Naruto's 'biological' family.

She was pissed at the fact that they even bother showing their faces after all this time. She then turn back to Naruto and smiled and began to stroke her hand through his blonde spiky hair. She was hoping that he would wake up, she was worried that she wasn't able to be there with Naruto to protect him, but she couldn't. But luck was on her side, she then heard a groan from the blond to signal that he was waking up.

**Naruto's POV**

What happened? Where am I? ...That's right...the villagers... I killed them. I should wake up everyone's probably worrying about me.

Trying my hardest to open my eyes for what felt like an eternity, I finally succeeded.

As my eyes open I saw someone that I didn't expected to see.

It was Kaguya!

"...Kaguya?" I asked, receiving a nod from the goddess I got up extremely fast and I embraced her with a tight hug which accept. I then start to have some tears go down my face, which confused everyone even Kakashi but Sasuke and Kakashi had a thought about who this was.

"I missed you." I whispered, making Kaguya blush a little and making her speechless but she soon responded "I missed you too." She whispered. *Cough* Hearing someone cough I quickly separated from Kaguya and turned my head and when I did I was met with my adoptive family, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and... my 'biological' family.

"Hey guys! How long have you been standing there?" I asked with a smile, making my adoptive mother speak "The whole time. But Naruto... who is this?" Mikoto asked as everyone nodded in agreement making me blush a little. "Well I don't I want to talk about it here. We can talk about it at home." I said making everyone nod but made the Namikaze's confused.

"Okay lets go." Naruto said as he stood up and gave Kaguya his hand to help her stand up. Everyone began to walk to the Uchiha compound leaving the Namikaze family.

The Namikaze started to chase them but when the Uchiha family walked over the bridge they all shunshin to their home. So the Namikaze started to make their way to the Uchiha compound.

_**Timeskip**_

**3rd Person's POV**

Everyone was sitting down in the living room, Mikoto was sitting next to Faguku, Sasuke was sitting next to Itachi, Jiraiya was standing next to Tsunade, and Naruto was sitting next to Kaguya.

"Naruto now is the time to explain who this lady is?" Mikoto asked making Naruto nod. "Well first off introductions. *Sigh* Well first off I want you guys to meat my fiance." Naruto said making everyone's eyes widen even Kakashi. But Mikoto and Fagaku wasn't keeping control of their emotions.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE IS YOU FIANCE!? YOUR ONLY 12 YEARS OLD!" Mikoto yelled making everyone cover their ears even Kaguya. "Mikoto calm down!" Fagaku screamed making Mikoto look at him with a confused look. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN FAGAKU DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON HERE!? OUR SON ALREADY HAS A FIANCE AND HE ISN'T EVEN 16!" Mikoto yelled.

"Mom please calm down please." Naruto said with a calm tone making everyone sigh with gladness that Naruto wasn't screaming. Mikoto then looks towards to Naruto "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN NARUTO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT HAVING A FIANCE!" Mikoto yelled.

"Mom please I know that I'm to young to be engaged but. Please she makes me happy." Naruto said as he looked directly into his blacked hair mother's black eyes. She takes a couple of seconds before she began to notice the determination in her sons eyes.

Mikoto then starts to smile at her son "*sigh* fine. At least tell us her name." Mikoto said making Naruto smile. "Well this is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." Naruto said, Kaguya then nods her head to Naruto to signal to continue with the introductions "Okay, Kaguya this is my adoptive family. This is my mother Mikoto Uchiha the person sitting next to her is my father Fagaku Uchiha. The tall one and short one are my brothers. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. And the the other 2 that are standing over there are my godparents, Jiraiya and the standing next to him is Tsunade Senju." Naruto explained.

Naruto was about to speak again but was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Everyone became quiet because no one knew who it was. "I'll get it." Mikoto said as she stood up and began to walk to the door.

When she got to the door she unlocked it and opened it and when she did she was greeted with a smiling Kushina, Minato, Naruko, Mito, and Menma. She was soon angered at the fact that they dared to show up at her home, but she hid her anger.

Mikoto then greeted them with a smile "How can I help you Kushina?" Mikoto asked "Well Mikoto I was wondering if you have seen that lady from the training ground the one that was with Naruto." Kushina said making Mikoto even more angry. 'HOW DARE SHE! NOT EVEN WORRIED ABOUT HER OWN SON!' Mikoto thought but she still kept up her act. "No. Sorry I haven't seen her. Why do you ask?" Mikoto asked making Minato speak up "The reason that we are looking for her is because we saw her with you and your family along with Naruto." Minato said.

"What are you saying?" Mikoto asked "What I am saying is that we are looking for Naruto. We know that he is here so there is no need in denying that he is not." Minato said using authority in his voice. "*sigh* Why do you want him?" Mikoto asked slightly getting more angry "Why would we need a reason to see our son?!" Kushina yelled, at this point Mikoto was pissed "YOUR SON?! HE IS NOT YOUR SON!" Mikoto yelled in anger.

**Naruto's POV**

Everyone was talking and laughing in the living room, it was nice to see everyone like this, but these things don't last long. "HE IS NOT YOUR SON!" Everyone was confused on what was going on so was I. We all looked to where the shouting came from and when we did we saw an unpleasant sight. It was my family.

"Dad?" I look towards my black haired father and saw him looking a little enraged but I doubt it. "Don't worry son just go upstairs with Kaguya. And Sasuke, Itachi make sure that they don't go and do anything, we don't want want any blonde little Naruto running around now do we?" Fagaku joked, me and Kaguya both looked at each other for a quick second then we looked away while blushing, while Sasuke and Itachi just smiled and laughed along with Fagaku. "Well I'm going to go see what your mother is screaming about while you guys head up stairs and do not interfere." Fagaku said as he stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"So what do you guys want to do ?" I asked "I don't know. What about you Sasuke?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke, all he did was shrug his shoulders, I then look towards Kaguya "What about you Kaguya?" I asked as I look towards the goddess "I'm okay with anything that you do my love." Kaguya said as she smiled at me making me smile back.

"Well I don't know what to do I'm out of ideas." I said as I looked around "YOU ARE NOT ADOPTING OUR SON!" We all heard someone screaming coming from the door. I look towards Itachi who looked worried "Hey Itachi whats wrong?" I asked making him look towards me "I don't know little brother." Itachi said, I then stand up and began walking towards the door. "Naruto what are you doing? Dad said do not interfere." Itachi said as he stoop up "I know what dad said but they are talking about me and they said they were going to adopt me and my 'biological' family doesn't approve so why not make them." I said making everyone confused except Kaguya instead making her smile.

"You should let him go he is going to make things interesting." Kaguya said as she stood up and began to walk towards me. "But dad said-" "He said to not interfere, but he didn't say that if he was force to interfere. And besides I'm always going to support my beloveds answer" Kaguya said with a smirk making everyone's face palm but I smiled. "Hehe thanks Kaguya it means a lot." I said as I blush and looked away.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "Fine go ahead just don't cause trouble for mom and dad." Itachi said as he rubbed his nose, making Naruto and Kaguya smile and walk to the door.

**Naruto's POV**

As me and Kaguya made our way to the door and as we made our way down the hall I began to tense up I tried to hide it but I failed, Kaguya notice, and when she did she stopped me. "Whats wrong my love you look afraid." Kaguya said making me look at her "You notice huh? Well I am a little bit scared but I'm not." I said making the goddess confused "Your not?" Kaguya asked while tilting her head, "Yeah I'm not." I said "Why?" Kaguya asked.

I look at her and gave her a gentle smile and looked her in the eyes "Yeah I'm not its because... I have you." I said making her smile and blush. Both me and her just stair at each other and then we move our heads closer to each other and before we both knew it. We kissed.

I felt her nice, warm, gentle, soft lips. We kept kissing for the next couple of seconds before I felt something in my mouth. It felt warm and wet. I was so confused until it came to my mind. It was her tongue!

It made me feel safe. It was like that time when we first met when she kissed me. It felt nice.

We soon separated to breathe. When we did we looked at each other and blushed. "I love you Naruto." Kaguya said with a slight blush on her face, making me smile "I love you too Kaguya." I said as we both smiled at each other and laugh then made our way to the door where we saw my mom and dad having a full on argument with my 'biological' family which made me happy that they wanted to keep me.

As soon as me and Kaguya made our way to the door I was bombarded.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mikoto asked making Fagaku turn around and making the Namikaze's turn their attention to me and Kaguya. "Naruto why are you here I thought i told you and everyone not to come here." Fagaku said "Well you said not to interfere but you said nothing about being forced interfere." I said as Fagaku looked surprised at my answer.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU NEXT TO MY SON?!" Minato yelled at Kaguya who just stood next to me with a normal face expression. Kaguya didn't answer him but I could tell she was angry, I didn't even bother answering my 'parents' but I did talk to my adoptive parents or soon to be.

"So mom, dad." I said making Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, and Fagaku speak at the same time "What?" They all responded, I didn't respond to Kushina or Minato. "When are we going to file the adoption papers?" I asked making Mikoto and Fagaku smile while Kushina and Minato mad. "NARUTO WHY ARE YOU ASKING THEM ABOUT ADOPTION PAPERS WHEN YOUR FAMILY IS ALREADY HERE IN FRONT OF YOU!" Kushina yelled making me turn to her.

"Hmm? What do you mean Lady Kushina my family is right in front of you and in the other room." I said making Kushina and Minato confused "Naruto don't use honorifics on your mother." Minato said making me turn to him "What do you mean Lord Fourth, Lady Kushina isn't my mother." I said making Kushina look devastated "Anyways mom, dad like I was saying. When are we going to get the adoption papers?" I ask making both Naruko and Menma speak up.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR OWN MOTHER AND FATHER?!" Menma screamed making me turn to him and stare at him like I was going to kill him. "What are you talking about? They are not my parents." I said hiding my anger "HOW DARE YOU! THEY ARE YOUR PARENTS! DON'T TREAT THEM LIKE THAT!" Menma yelled as he tried to rush at me but was soon grabbed by Minato "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Menma screamed.

"Naruto lets go we're going home." Minato said as he began to reach for my arm. But I quickly deflect his hand "Don't touch me." I said making Menma scream "HOW DARE YOU!" Menma yelled. Naruko who's been quiet this whole time finally speaks up "Naru-nii why are you like this?" Naruko asked with tears going down her face.

I turn to her "Why? Its simple really I don't want to be with an abusive family that's why." I said with a straight face. But I soon got an idea. "Okay how about this. If you guys can beat me in a fight then I will go back to your family. But if I win I stay with my family and they get to adopt me." I said getting a evil look from Menma.

**"So do we have a deal."**


	6. I'm Not Your Family

**3rd person POV**

Everyone looked in looked surprised at the blonde's statement. The Namikaze's twins were somewhat confident, but that confidence wouldn't help them.

"We have a deal. You have 1 week, be in the middle of the Uchiha compound at 3:00." Minato said, earning a sadistic smile from his 'son' not knowing that he had signed his kid's death warrant.

"Alright, then you guys better hurry up and start training because if you don't I will kill you." Naruto said as he began to walk back with Kaguya following in pursuit.

**Naruto's POV**

As me and Kaguya made our way upstairs to my room I open the door and let her go in first before I go in. After Kaguya walked in I close the door behind me for privacy. I began to walk over to my bed and when I reached it, I sat down and patted next to me to signal Kaguya to sit down. When she sat down I started to feel my face heat up but it soon cooled down 'Am I gonna win?' I thought.

While I was trying to figure out if I was going to win I soon felt something on my hand. Looking to where my hand is I saw that Kaguya's hand was on top of mine, when I looked at her I saw that she was blushing too. "Hey Kaguya, do you think I'm going to win?" I asked making the goddess look at me with a smile "I do. Why do you ask?" Kaguya asks "Well It's just that I haven't trained in using Mei's power, while the Namikazes trained in using Kurama's power." Naruto said with a saddened smile.

Kaguya noticing the smile decides to help Naruto by hugging him from behind. When she moved to Naruto and hugged him from behind he felt her breasts touching his back making him jump. "K-Kaguya what are you doing?!" Naruto asked in a surprised tone making the goddess grow an evil smirk "What? Am I not allowed to hug you? How about a kiss?" Kaguya asked making the blonde get out of her hug and turn around to her.

"Wh-What are you say-" before Naruto could finish talking he was interrupted by Kaguya placing her lips on his, making Naruto's eyes widen, but he soon did the same. They soon parted away from the kiss and look into each other's eyes.

"Naruto-Kun you don't need to worry about the fight. I know that you would win. And besides you don't need to train in using Mei's power, just let her take control." The goddess said with a smirk 'If Naruto lets Mei take control, he would look even hotter! He'll probably even dominate me!' Kaguya thought with a blush at her second thought.

"Alright I will!" Naruto said with a smile.

**_Timeskip_**

**Naruto's POV**

It's been a week now, and I have changed. My body became more muscular, and I was able to use some of Mei's power, but over the time I did learn some rather...interesting things from Mei. She told me how Kaguya wanted Mei take control over my body and see what would happen to my body.

But that wasn't the only thing. She also told me how her and Kaguya could communicate through telepathic thoughts. She told how Kaguya wanted me to dominate her and some other things, it kinda made happy that she would actually want me to do things like that to her, but it also kinda made me a little uneasy around her because of that.

"Naruto-kun, wake up~." I begin to open my eyes slowly and when they were able to open fully, I saw Kaguya on top of me! "K-K-Kaguya?! W-W-What are y-you doing?!" I asked in a quiet but surprised tone, making Kaguya smile at me "What do you think I'm doing silly. I'm waking you up." Kaguya said with a giggle making me blush.

'She looks so cute!'

**'And you're engaged to her.'**

'Oh hey Mei! Did you sleep well?'

**'*giggles* I did.'**

"Hey Naruto, Kaguya-san it's time for breakfast!" Mikoto yelled making me groan "Hey Kaguya can you get off of me now?" I asked making Kaguya shake her head "I'm afraid I can't do that Naruto-kun." Kaguya said with a sly smile making confused "What do you mean?" I asked in a confused tone "If you want me to get off of you, you need to kiss me~." Kaguya said with a sly smile making me blush.

'I swear she's going to be the death of me.'

I nod at Kaguya making her smile. I then sigh and begin to move my head to her as she does the same.

**_Mini Timeskip_**

**Naruto's POV**

After finishing breakfast, everyone begins to look at me with a sad face which caught my attention "Whats with the sad faces guys?" I asked making everyone tense up "Naruto...are you sure you want to do this? Are you strong enough to fight the twins?" Mikoto asked with a sad tone "I'm confident that I will be able to hold my own." I said as I begin to stand up and make my way to the door.

My family then begins to follow my lead and we make our way to the middle of the compound. As we were walking down the street I notice that all the other Uchiha's were giving me and my family smiles and shouting 'Do your best!' or 'Good luck!' It made me happy that there were people like them in my life that actually cared other than my family.

As we started to get closer to the middle of the compound I saw that there were all the other clan heads and heirs standing next to the fourth Hokage. Not only them but the Uchiha's came to which made me happy.

As we got there I saw that Menma and Naruko were wearing their same clothes, while I was wearing a different outfit. The outfit that I was wearing consisted of black t-shirt, with black ANBU pants, and a black jacket that had the kanji for 10 that was in white.

"Alright now that the participants are here we may start the fight, but before we start does anyone have anything to say?" Minato asked making me raise my hand "I do." I said making everyone look at me "What do you have to say?" Minato asked making me turn to my father "Dad, can I use them?" I asked making everyone curious about what I was asking, everyone then turned to Fagaku as he gave me a nod making me smile.

"Alright I'm ready, carry on." I said making Minato nod. "Alright here are the rules. Number 1. No killing, Number 2. No injuries that would stay permanent. And those are the rules, anyone that breaks the rules would have to forfeit the match. Is that understood?" Naruko, Menma, and me nod making Minato nod.

'Hey Mei can you sing the song for me?'

**'Sure.'**

"1"

**'I wanna start by letting you know this.'**

"2"

**'Because of you, my life has a purpose.'**

"3"

**'You helped me be who I am today.'**

"Start!"

I then activate my Sharingan making everyone's eyes widen even my family except Fagaku since I told him.

**'I see myself in every word you say**

**Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me**  
**Trapped in a world where everyone hates me**  
**There's so much that I'm going through**

**I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you'**

I then rush at Menma at my top speed making him look for me, by the time I reached him I hit him in the face making him stagger back, Naruko the rushes at me with a kunai in her hand, but before she could cut me with it I drop to the ground a swipe my feet under Naruko's making her fall down.

**'I was broken**

**I was choking**  
**I was lost**  
**This song saved my life**  
**I was bleeding**  
**Stopped believing**  
**Could have died**

**This song saved my life'**

Menma then stands up and takes out a kunai and tries to cut me which he succeeded in doing. I then jump back and watch as he helps Naruko up.

**'I was down**

**I was drowning**  
**But it came on just in time**

**This song saved my life'**

They then proceeded to get on all fours and they started to go into tailed beast state. They then rush at me faster than what they were, but that wasn't enough. I then run at them and when I reached them I slid under them and punched them both in the gut.

**'Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever**

**You always know how to make me feel better**  
**Because of you my dad and **me** are so much closer**

Than** we used to be'**

I then hear the Uchiha's shouting at me telling me to keep going, while the other clan heads shouted the same but to Naruko and Menma. Not even one clan is on my side.

**'You're my escape when I'm stuck**

**In this small town**  
**I turn you up**  
**Whenever I feel down**  
**You let me know like no one else**

**That it's okay be myself'**

'Whats the point. They don't care about me. No one does. Only the Uchiha's.

_'YOUR A DEMON!'_

_'YOUR NOT ONE OF US!'_

'That's right a demon. I'm a demon. I need to accept that.'

**'I was broken**

**I was choking**  
**I was lost**  
**This song saved my life**  
**I was bleeding**  
**Stopped believing**  
**Could have died**

**This song saved my life'**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My eyes felt like they were on fire I couldn't do anything they burned. I fell to my knees holding my eyes making Menma and Naruko stop and making everyone go quiet. The Uchiha's knew what was happening. They knew what was happening to me. Sasuke went to go help me up but he was stopped by Kaguya. "What are you doing he's in pain!" Sasuke shouted making Kaguya speak. "If you get close to him you might die." She said making everyone look towards her "What do you mean Kaguya-san?" Mikoto asks "He's going into tailed beast state." She said with a face with no emotion.

**'I was down**

**I was drowning**  
**But it came on just in time**

**This song saved my life'**

"Pain, death, suffering. That's what makes a demon." I said as I begin to stand up and let my hands fall to my sides. Everyone stared at me with fear. I then heard Minato say "Mangekyou Sharingan."

My body then started to feel stronger, I then start to look at my hand an saw that it was being covered in a dark purple substance which I assumed was my tailed beast stated. I then started to feel stronger by the second. I felt something wiggle on the back also so I looked behind me and saw that there were 10 tails.

**' You'll never know**

**What it means to me**  
**That I'm not alone**

**That I'll never have to be'**

I then look at Menma and Naruko and rushed at them again and punched Menma into the ground resulting in him losing consciousness.

**'I was broken**

**I was choking**  
**I was lost**  
**This song saved my life**  
**I was bleeding**  
**Stopped believing**  
**Could have died**  
**This song saved my life**  
**I was down**  
**I was drowning**  
**But it came on just in time**

**This song saved my life**

**My life**  
**My life**  
**(This song saved my life)My life**  
**My life**  
**(This song saved my life)My life**  
**My life**

**(This song saved my life)'**

I then turn to Naruko and put her in a genjutsu which was made up of my time of me being tortured. Resulting in her screaming with tears.

**'My life**

**My life**

**This song saved my life.'**

**"Now Minato it seems you and your wife have some papers to sign don't you think?"**


	7. Hehehe my bad

I'm such an idiot! I accidentally deleted the chapter that I posted yesterday and I am sorry for those who didn't get to read the chapter so I'll just give you a recap on what happened.

Naruko begged Minato for a C-rank mission.

They ended up getting the mission.

Naruto talks to Mei about Tazuna and him becoming friends because of his drinking.

Naruto pulls out a kunai and messes with Tazuna.

In then end of the chapter Mikoto asks Kaguya.

"Why do you love Naruto?"


	8. Into The Wave Part 1

**I'm going to skip the encounter with Zabuza because everything is normal but Menma, and Naruko do the same as Sakura. So currently they are all in Tazuna's home. **

**Naruto's POV **

"Naruto where are you going?!"

"I said I'm going to go train. Now leave me alone!" I yelled at Kushina.

Ever since I killed the demon brothers I've been bothered by Kushina. I don't understand why, all I did was kill them.

As I left the house and was starting to make my way to a nearby forest, I saw that this town was very poor. The stores barely have food, the adults are barely making money. But worst of all the kids. They are struggling, they don't have parents, nor do they have food.

As I was walking I was stopped by a little girl. 'She looks so frail.' I thought with pity. "Excuse me mister. But do you have any food?" The girl asked with tint of sadness. I gave her a smile and bent down to her height. I then place my hand on her head making her flinch.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. And here." I said as I reached for my bag and brought out my rations. I then give them to her making her tear up and hug me making us both fall to the ground. "Thank you so much mister!" The girl said making me smile, I then get up from the ground and looked at her.

"You know, you remind me so much of my younger self." I said making the girl look at me in confusion "What do you mean mister?" She asked making me look at her with a sad smile "I had the same childhood as you. Now lets not talk about that, I have a question for you would you mind answering it?" I asked making the girl nod.

"Why is this town so poor?" The girl soon gave me what I wanted to hear which made me grin evilly but I hid it with a fake smile "Gato."

**'You're going to kill him?'**

'Yeah. But not before I help the people here.'

**'What are you going to do?'**

'You'll see.'

"I see. Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have something to go do." I said making the girl nod and run away. 'Now time to go.'

_**Mini Timeskip**_

"Hey what's that smell?" A villager ask "I don't know, but it smells good!" Another villager asked. As everyone smelled what was going on they started to make the way to middle of the town, when they got their they saw a sight they thought they didn't expect to see.

What they saw was none other than Me!

"Hey everyone! Listen up! I heard that ever since Gato took control you guys have been in trouble financially. And I can relate, and I know that I'm here on a mission to protect the bridge builder but! I have an alternate mission now! And that is to rebuild the wave!" I said with a big smile making everyone awestruck.

"Alright everyone please form a line!" I said as everyone started to form a line.

After everyone formed a line I started to cut the boar and put the meat on the plates making everyone smile.

_**Mini Timeskip**_

As I was on the last person I was surprised on who it was. It was that same girl from earlier.

"Hey...how are you?" I asked making the girl smile at me. "I'm good mister...and thank you fro doing this!" She said as she gave me a bright smile making me do the same. "Your welcome little one." I said as I gave her a plate.

After serving everyone I notice that this once gloomy town is now a happy ball of sunshine.

**'Was this what you were talking about Naruto?'**

'Yeah...it was.'

**'You know if Kaguya was here she would reward you.'**

'What do you mean?'

**'You know what I mean Naruto~'**

'Mei...are you okay because I think your going crazy because I don't know what you are talking about.'

**'You'll know soon enough~'**

"*Sigh* I'm just gonna go back."

_**Mini Timeskip**_

"Naruto where were you?" Kakashi asked as he made everyone look at me in confusion. "Wait Naru-nii was gone?" Naruko asked making me look at her like I always do when she pisses me off. "Even now when you try to get me to come back you still forget me. And you even call yourself my 'sister', pathetic." I said as I look around and spot Tazuna on the couch watching tv while drinking,

I then walk over into the living room and sit on the opposite side of Tazuna "Hey-*hiccups* kid! Here-*hiccups* try this!" Tazuna said as he handed me his bottle of sake. "Thanks." I said as I took a sip, and as I did I heard Mei snickering but I just ignore it.

"To answer your question Kakashi, I was out training then I became a savior." I said as I slouched back into the couch making everyone look at me confused except for Tazuna.

"A savior?" Tsunami asked making me look at her with a smile "Go look outside." I said as I went back to what I was doing. Before me and Tazuna could get back to drinking we were interrupted with loud gasps from everyone making me smirk. "N-Naruto you did this?!" Tsunami asked making me look at her with a innocent smile.

"Yes I did. Before people had no hope that you guys were going to make it but now look at everyone they have hope. This town was never lively but now it is all because they have hope." I said as I stood up from the couch and walked over to the door where everyone was making them look at me.

"Everyone said that Gato was the reason that the town was like this, well if he did this then he can undo it." I said making everyone look at me confused "W-What do you mean Naruto?!" Kakashi asked trying to keep calm but he couldn't "I'm going to kill Gato along with some of my friends." I said as I did made hand signals.

**"kuchiyose no jutsu!" **


	9. Into The Wave Part 2

**Naruto's POV**

**"kuchiyose no jutsu!" **

Everyone was surprised when they heard and saw me perform the jutsu.

Standing in front of us was a tall woman around Kaguya's height. She had very long, red crimson hair along with crimson eyes. She also had the same bust line like Kaguya I assume but if not a little bigger.

She was also accompanied by 2 other women. One of them was a little identical to me but her hair was a white hair with a bit of black in her hair, she also had very light black eyes. The other women were the opposite of Kushina, she was the same height, the same length of hair but the hair was white, she also had white eyes.

To top it all off they all had fox-like eyes.

"Huh? W-Where are we?" The vixen women asked as she looked around, she looked over everyone until her eyes landed on me and when they did I swear I saw them sparkle.

**"Naru-kun!"** She screamed making everyone's eyes widen that she knows me but also making everyone have a bead of sweat go down their forehead. She then runs to me and tackle me to the floor and hitting my head onto the floor and knocking me unconscious.

_**Mini Timeskip**_

"Onee-sama why would you hurt Naruto-sama?!"

**"I couldn't help myself okay I haven't seen him in a long time!"**

"Onee-sama, Onee-san it was just an accident. Onee-sama just couldn't control her excitement that's all."

As I heard faint yelling I began to open my eyes a little but not fully, afraid that I'm going to get blinded by the light.

'W-W-What's going on? Why does my head hurt?'

**'Well...To put in a short version you got knocked unconscious but your fine just a minor headache.'**

'Okay thanks, Mei.'

**'Anytime Naruto-Kun.'**

'Might as well get up.'

As I throw the blankets off of me, I start to make my way to the door and when I did I could hear faint arguing. Sighing I just open the door quietly and when I did I closed back quietly and walked down the hall and down the steps and when I got to the kitchen I was greeted by all eyes on me and people screaming my name.

"What's going on? Why is everyone yelling?" I asked as I began to make my way to the couch where Tazuna was. "Naruto you have some explaining to do." Kakashi said making me look over to the other girls in the room.

**'This is going to be fun.'**

"Didn't you figure it out?" I asked making everyone look at me in confusion "What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked making me look at her in surprise "Not adding 'Baka' to my name that's surprising but to answer your question they are my sisters." I said making everyone's eyes widen.

"W-What do you mean Naruto?! You only have two sisters!" Kushina said making me look towards her "They have my DNA." I said with a blank face **"He's not lying. After all, he did give me part of DNA~"** The vixen women said making everyone look at me like I was crazy.

"N-Naru-" "Before you ask no we did not have sex. That's just her personality." I said as I stand up and walk over to where everyone is. "Listen up everyone lets start with introductions."

"This is Kumiho. Also known as The 9 tailed fox but she doesn't like being called that so just call her by her name if she allows you to."

**"Heyo~" **

"This is Sumu. She is the sister of Kumiho and she is also my opposite identical twin as we like to say it."

"Greetings."

"And lastly the second Kumiho reincarnation. None other than Ala herself!"

"If you get close or even hurt Naru-sama I will kill you!"

"Hehehe well now that is over-"

"Naruto we're not done." Kakashi said with authority in his voice making the 3 vixens look at him like they were going to kill him. "What do you mean we're not done I did the introductions, what else is there?" I asked in an innocent voice making Kakashi raise his voice "Naruto this is serious! This is not fun and games you used a high-level summoning jutsu without us knowing and to top it off your hiding your skills as a ninja. I'm not trying sound aggressive to you Naruto, but this is serious if you do plan on killing Gato we're going to need to know your skills as a ninja so we can accurately plan out this mission and we still got to deal with Zabuza." Kakashi said as I just nodded at what he said. "Now. Where did you learn that jutsu and what is its summon?"

'What do you think Mei?'

**'I honestly don't want you telling them but if you want to be with Kaguya and stay with your friends then I suggest you only tell the ones you trust.'**

'Okay, thanks, Mei.'

**'Your welcome Naruto-Kun.'**

'Oh hey, Mei quick question?'

**'What is it Naruto-Kun?'**

'Since I was able to summon Kumiho does that mean I will be able to summon you?'

**'Yes, you can. All you have to do is think about me when you are about to use the jutsu.'**

'Okay thank you.'

**'*Giggles* your welcome.'**

"Alright, I'll tell you. But only certain people." I said making Kakashi and Kushina look at me "Narut-" Kushina was about to object but I soon cut her off "The fewer people that know the better." I said as Kakashi sighed "Alright Naruto who are these people then?" Kakashi asked as I close my eyes.

"Kakashi and Sasuke."

"Naruto I think that I sho-" "You're already on thin ice with me so you shouldn't try to push your luck." I said making Kushina flinch "Now let's take this outside and talk about this."

"Alright." Kakashi said as he stands up and walks towards the door and Sasuke does the same "Kumiho, Sumu, Ala you guys want to come with?" I asked earning a nod from them.

_**Mini Timeskip**_

"Alright, Naruto we did what you asked of us now tell us."

"*Sigh* Okay listen what I tell you stays between us." I said making Kakashi nod.

"I'm the holder of the Juubi."


	10. Into The Wave Part 3

"I'm the holder of the Juubi."

**Naruto's POV**

"The Juubi? Is that like another tailed beast or something?" Sasuke asked making me look at him and nod "But I thought you were the jinchuriki of the nine tails?" Sasuke asked making me nod once again but then I look towards Kakashi. 'He probably already figured it out.'

"Kakashi. You know don't you?" I asked getting a nod from him and making Sasuke's eyes widen "Wait Kakashi knows?!" Sasuke asked in a surprised tone making the Hatake nod. "Since when Kakashi have you been watching Naruto?!" Sasuke asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No I wasn't Sasuke. But think about it, ever since Kaguya-san came, Naruto's power has been different along with his attitude towards his family." Kakashi said earning a small smile and a nod from me. "He's right Sasuke, everything he said was right well most of it at least but sill right."

After saying that Sasuke calmed down a bit "So you have the Juubi what does that mean?" Sasuke asked making me lean on the side of the house "*Sigh* It means that I'm the most strongest person in the world, along with the strength of the other tailed beasts." I said making Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widen "Y-Y-Your stronger that the other jinchuriki?!" Kakashi asked making me nod once again.

"Well at my current level no, I might be only able to fight only 2 tailed beasts but that would probably be my limit." I said in a calm tone "Now onto the next part. The other girls in that room as you heard their names one of them is the Kyuubi which is correct, if you don't believe me I can have her show her tails but she won't do it in front of other people unless I tell her to because she says 'I only want you to see them Naru-kun and besides, it's tradition to only show your lover your tails~' or so she says. Now your probably thinking how I got her out well after I met Kaguya for the first time she gave me the Juubi and replaced Kumiho and with the Juubi being the mixture of all the other tailed beasts I thought she just took her soul which I was wrong, I didn't find out until later that Kumiho went back to living the way she was. Now enough rambling it's time to get on with what we're here for. The other 2 are my summons along with Kumiho and they all come from the same contract. The Demon Contract."

***THUD***

'Hm I guess they couldn't handle my awesomeness.'

**'I highly doubt that.'**

'That was rude Mei.'

**'What do you expect Naruto-kun I'm a demon.'**

'Can't argue with that. *Sigh* I don't think they're going to get up anytime soon, might as well take them inside.'

_**Timeskip**_

**Naruto's POV**

**'Naruto-kun~ wake up~'**

'Hmm Kaguya? W-What are you doing? How did you get here aren't you suppose to be in the village?'

**'I was but. I was so lonely and I wanted you~'**

'Y-You wanted me?'

**'Yes Naruto-kun I want you so bad~'**

'...'

**'I want you to do it with me Naruto-kun~'**

'...'

'Mei what the fuck!?'

**'HAHAHAHAHAHA!'**

"Uzumaki-san wake up." Tsunami said as she began to wake me up which she succeeded in doing "Hey Tsunami-san can you give me a minuet to get myself together?" I asked getting a nod from her as she left the room.

'Mei that wasn't funny.'

**'It was pretty funny.' **

'I hate you.'

**'I love you too Naruto-kun.'**

'*Sigh* Mei where's my team?'

**'They let you sleep in and went with the bridge builder to the bridge to finish it.'**

'Thanks.'

_**Mini Timeskip**_

After I changed my clothes I heard screaming so I walk down the stairs normally, and when I did I saw 2 man gathered around Tsunami which I assume is Gato's men. I then walk towards to the sink and get some water. "You know it's rude to walk into someones house." I said as I put the cup in the sink, and look back towards the 2 thugs. "You got a death wish or something?" One of them asked making me look towards him "No. Not at all, I was just saying but you do." I said making them get ready to attack "If you would leave I won't kill you." I said as I began to take out a kunai and they didn't leave so I just ended up killing them.

"Hey Tsunami lock the doors and stay away from the window, I'll leave a clone here to protect you and Inari." I said making her nod in fear. "Inari! Stay upstairs!" I yelled as I ran towards the bridge.

_**Mini Timeskip**_

**Kakashi's POV**

'We won't be able to survive this! Naruko and Menma are barely holding their own against the hunter nin, Sakura is barely capable of fighting these guys, Sasuke is dead and me and Kushina are busying with Zabuza! Where's Naruto when you need him!

As Kushina rushed at Zabuza again with her sword and try to hit him, he blocked the hit with his sword and as soon as the swords hit there was a large serge of power!

When we all felt the power we all stopped fighting and look to where it was and when we did we saw Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

"Naru-nii!?"

"Naruto!?"

As I teleported into the box of ice I was greeted with Naruko, and Menma all scratched up...and Sasuke dead.

As I stared at his lifeless body I then began to feel my anger build up. I look towards Naruko and Menma "Sasuke's dead and you guys are alive? How does that work?" I asked as they looked down to the grown which pissed me off "ANSWER ME! HOW DOES HE LOOK MORE BEATEN UP THEN YOU 2?!" I asked as I still didn't get a response from them which set me passed.

"You don't deserve to be ninja." I said as I look towards the hunter nin. "Did you kill my brother?' I asked getting a nod from the nin. I then lower my head and let tears run down my face "W-Why? He was my brother. He was one of the only good things that happen in my life. Why did you take him from me?" I asked as more and more tears kept running down my face.

"He wanted to become a ninja. He knew what he signed up for." The nin said which made me look at him/her "That's right. I could I be so dumb. Ninjas die in battle." I said as I began to laugh which then turned to crying "Your going to die. In the name of Sasuke Uchiha I will avenge him!" I said as my body then began to be covered in purple chakra.

I then started to get on all fours which resemble the posture of a fox. My body then was completely covered in the purple chakra, I then start to feel the chakra around my back change into the form of tails of 3 which then turned to 4 when I felt a sharp pain. My skin then starts to peel off and my blood starts to float out of my body covering the inside of the chakra turning it to a black orb.

The black orb then proceeds to break apart and reveals my skin covered in purple chakra which seems to be moving constantly, I then heard Mei say something.

**'Stay calm and you'll be able to control it.'**


	11. What

**'Stay calm and you'll be able to control it.'**

**3rd Person's POV**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"What is that?!" Kakashi asked in a scared tone as he looked at his student 'I-Is t-that Naruto?!' Sakura thought as she looked in horror.

As everyone looked at Naruto in fear due to his power and how he looks, they felt that all they could do was watch. **"SAUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**Naruto screamed as he began to grab his head and drop to his knees in pain. He couldn't handle the lost of his brother. He had to accept the fact that he was now gone.

**"You...killed...him! He...did nothing...wrong to you. So why?!"** Naruto screamed as he began to stand up from his knees and get back into the stance of a fox "I want an answer!" Naruto screamed as he began to growl at the nin making him/her shiver "I...had to. I'm a tool. It was an order from Zabuza-sama. And his orders are absolute." They responded as they began to bring up their left arm that has needles in between their fingers.

"I do not wish to fight you, but if your intentions are to harm Zabuza-sama in any way then I will have to put you down." The nin said as they began to launch a series of needles at Naruto, which did successfully hit but did not penetrate him due to his chakra skin.

**'Naruto-kun you have 2 options right now. 1 Kill them or 2 let them survive because in case you haven't notice Sasuke is alive.'**

'...'

Naruto turns around to look at Sasuke and notice that all the needles were enlodged in his skin but they were not fatal parts of his body. Naruto then turns back to the nin and growls at them, then Naruto does a loud roar that shatters all the mirrors forcing the nin out .

Once the nin falls to the ground Naruto runs at the nin, but as soon as the nin stands up Naruto rushes at them and punches the nin dead square in the face launching the nin all the way back to where Kakashi, Kushina, and Zabuza are. As soon as the nin hit the ground Zabuza starts to run towards the nin "HAKU!" Zabuza screams as he finally reaches the nin, when he does he picks up the nin named 'Haku' by the head and lays him or her on his knee and quickly takes off the mask and when he does it reveals a young girl who looks to be around Naruto's age.

Haku had had blood running down her face from her lip and she was starting to breathe heavily and cough which made Zabuza worry "Hey Haku come on stay strong! Haku hey look at me." Zabuza said making Haku look towards Zabuza who had tears "I'm sorry that you had to go through this, it's all my fault!" Zabuza said as he was in tears making Naruto stare at them, Haku seeing Zabuza like this made her smile. She was happy that he was finally showing some emotions which he didn't like to, but she was also worried that since she was going to die soon which would probably make him go suicidal.

Haku attempts to move her hand towards Zabuza's cheek which she couldn't but Zabuza knew what she was trying to do so he grabbed her hand and put it on her cheek "Zabuza-sama, please don't cry I don't want you to cry..." Haku said making Zabuza sniffle "Haku...before you die I want you to know something." Zabuza said making Haku listen carefully "I always thought of you as my daughter." Zabuza said making Haku smile at him "You too? I always thought of you as my father." Haku said as she gave him a weak smile.

"Looks like it's my time. Goodbye...Otou-san."

Zabuza eyes widen, he never expected this to happen Haku died.

"HAKUUUU!" Zabuza screamed with tears running down his face making Naruto growl which got Zabuza's attention. He quickly turned around only to be met with the sight of Naruto right behind him which made him jump and draw his sword. "You! You killed her!" Zabuza yelled as he swung his sword at Naruto, but Naruto just blocked it with his hand and dove it into the ground.

Zabuza was now frighten, he had no way to defend himself, he was useless without his sword and now he was going to die. He prepared himself by closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe but as he waited nothing happened so he open his eyes to see Naruto pointing at Haku's lifeless body.

Zabuza was skeptical on why he was pointing at his daughters body but he was somewhat curious so he nodded slowly which made Naruto give him a growl. Naruto then walks like a fox and when he reached Haku's body he hesitantly moved his hand towards Haku's heart. When his hand touched where Haku's heart is it began to glow purple which made everyone's eyes widen.

"What's this? Zabuza what the hell is this? I thought I paid you to kill the bridge builder and anyone who interferes?!" A short man with glasses with men behind him yelled which made everyone turned to him except Naruto who was still doing whatever he was doing with Haku's body "Gato what are you doing here?!" Zabuza asked in a surprised tone which made Gato smirk "Well I assumed that something like this was going to happen so I thought I would clean up the mess you made and tie up any loose ends." Gato said making the thugs behind him crack their knuckles and such.

"Men...take care of him and leave the women alive they could be used for your own personal uses." Gato said making every female ninja look at him with disgust. But as soon as Gato gave the order, his thugs began to run towards everyone which made them get prepared fro battle.

**Naruto's POV**

'Mei did it work?'

**'It did, good job!'**

'Thanks. Now lets go kill Gato.'

As I was done heeling Haku I turned to Gato's men and began to walk towards them but I was soon stopped when Zabuza spoke to me "You heeled her didn't you?" Zabuza asked making me give him a growl "I assume that was a yes?" He asked as I gave him a little nod which made him give me a sad smile "Thanks I owe you. And I'm sorry...for everything." He said as I just gave him another growl.

As the thugs got closer I began to growl even more which made everyone besides Zabuza look at me with fear.

'Let's go!'

I rush at the army of thugs at a fast speed that no one was able to keep up with and when I reached them I began to slice them through the stomach with my claws which made them spit out blood and their bodies began to fall apart. With each strike I took the more blood and the more bodies came. It was enjoyable to say the least but this was going to top everything.

As I cut the last thug down, I was left with only one more person to kill, but I wasn't going to kill him. He was.

As I looked towards Zabuza I pointed at Gato who was starting to get away but soon tripped. "Thanks kid." Zabuza said as he teleported to Gato with a kunai. As soon as he teleported to Gato I turned to Sasuke and walk towards him and I ignored Menma, and Naruko and when I reached Sasuke's body I started to pull out the needles that was in his body and when I finished I picked up his body and began to walk to Kakashi and while I was walking towards him I started to transform back to the way I was before I went into tailed beast state.

_Timeskip_

**Naruto's POV**

The trip back to the village was quiet to say the least but it was peaceful. But as we walked I kept overhearing Kakashi and Kushina talk about me. I didn't care that they were, it was just the fact that they didn't stop.

_**Mini Timeskip**_

As we got to the gate I was met with the strongest bear hug. "Naruto-kun your alright! I missed you so much!" Kaguya said as she started to squeeze me tighter and tighter "K-K-Kaguya c-c-can't b-b-breathe!" I said as she giggled and let go of me only to punch me in the head "Ouch! What the hell Kaguya?!" I yelled in pain as I rubbed my head, Kaguya looked at me and pouted "You idiot! Mei told me everything!" Kaguya yelled as she blushed and turned away "Wha-WHAT DID THAT PERVERT TELL YOU?!" I yelled making Kaguya turn to me with a surprised look "She's a pervert?! Your the pervert! Your the one having perverted dreams about me!" Kaguya shouted as she pointed at me.

"WHAT?! SHE WAS THE ONE TO COME INTO MY DREAMS AND IMPERSONATE AS YOU AND GIVE ME PERVERTED THOUGHTS! IF ANYTHING SHE'S THE PERVERT!" I yelled making Kaguya look at me for a second before she turned around with her arms crossed "I believe you." She said as she began to walk to the Hokage Tower "Come on don't you guys have to go there anyways for your report?" Kaguya asked as she turned around and faced me and everyone else, we all gave her a nod and began walking.

"Hey Sasuke, I have a question." Sakura said making Sasuke respond "I swear if you ask me out-" "No it's not that." Sakura said making Sasuke listen along with Naruko, and Menma "Then what is it?" Sasuke asked "Who is that women that Naruto was talking to?" Sakura asked making Menma and Naruko listen closer "That's not my place to say. If you want to know either ask Naruto or Kaguya-san." Sasuke replied as he kept walking.

"Hey Kaguya is it just me or is everyone staring at me more then they used to?" I asked making Kaguya look at them then to me "Now that you mention it they are, strange." Kaguya replied making me sigh "Their stares are not of anger anymore its more of a fear stare." I said making Kaguya nod.

As we were talking we notice that we reached the Hokage's Office. Kakashi then knocks on the door and we all hear a faint 'come in' so Kakashi opened the door and it revealed Minato with a very happy look.

"Welcome back Team 7! I hope that the mission went well?" Minato asked as he tried to keep his excitement "Yes Hokage-sama the mission went somewhat smoothly but we had some complications." Kakashi said making Minato adopt a confuse look "What do you mean Kakashi-kun?" Minato asked as he kept taking peeks at me and Kaguya.

'Why is he taking peeks at me?'

**'How do you not know?!'**

'What do you mean?'

**'*Sigh* Kaguya has her chin on your head along with her breasts touching your back and she has her arms wrapped around your chest!'**

As I paid attention more I started to feel someone doing those things that Mei mentioned so I looked at the persons hands and saw...that their PALE WHITE!

'WHAT THE HELL KAGUYA?!'

**'Jeez calm down Naruto its not that big of a deal yet.'**

'Not that big of a deal? What do you mean Mei this is a huge deal!'

**'Not as huge as you and her losing each others virginity~'**

'Mei...I hate you.'

**'Hehehe I know.'**

"Naruto will you come here please?" Minato asked making me raise an eyebrow but I didn't question, so I did as he said. "Now this is a direct order from the Hokage. I want to know who that women is." Minato said with authority in his voice making me roll my eyes "If it's an order I guess I don't have a choice. Well the women standing before you is my fiancee, Kaguya Otsutsuki." I said making everyone's eyes widen except Sasuke's.

"Fiancee? But isn't she an adult?" Minato asked making me sigh "You didn't ask that in the order so I 'm not going to respond. Now is there anything else?" I asked with a tint of annoyance in my voice making Minato sigh. He then takes out a black book and hands it to me.

"A Bingo Book?" I asked making him nod

"Look at the first page." 

**NAME: NARUTO UCHIHA**

**OTHER NAMES: BLOODY PURPLE FOX**

**AGE:12**

**RECOGNIZABLE TRAITS: BLONDE HAIR, BLUE EYES, THREE WHISKERS ON EACH CHEEK**

**CURRENT VILLAGE: VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES**

**RANK: SSS**

**STATUS: GENIN**

**CHAKRA LEVEL: ON PAR WITH BIJUU'S**

**GENJUSTU: N/A**

**NINJUSTU: N/A**

**TAIJUSTU: N/A**

**D-RANKS: 45**

**C-RANKS: 0**

**B-RANKS: 0**

**A-RANK: 1**

**S-RANK: 1**

**ELEMENTS: N/A**

**DOJUSTU: N/A**

**WEPONS: N/A**

**ORDER: DO NOT ENGAGE AT ALL COST, HE IS ABLE TO TAKE ON A WHOLE ARMY**

**BOUNTY: N/A**


	12. Words Hurt

**Naruto's POV**

"N-N-Naruto Uzumaki other known as 'The Purple Bloody Fox' SSS Rank!"

"A-A-Am I seeing this right? I think I'm high. I must be high" I said making everyone besides Minato, Menma, Naruko, and Kushina laugh but instead I made them jealous."Ohhhh my little Naruto-kun has finally became a SSS Rank ninja! I'm so happy for you!" Kaguya said hugging me so hard it makes us fall to the ground.

As I was struggling to get out of Kaguya's bear hug once again, Kakashi coughed trying to get our attention "Ne Naruto can please show some respect at the Hokage? You to Kaguya-san. " Kakashi said making Kaguya get off me and making me sigh "And besides, once this is over you 2 can spend your time doing something more efficiently." Kakashi said with an eyed smile, making every girl in the room blush, even Kaguya and making Minato blush a little.

I was just standing there with a confused face, I didn't know what they were talking about. As I was about to ask I was silenced when I saw Kushina punch Kakashi in the head sending him to the ground. "*Sigh* so Naruto, why are you in the bingo book? And why are you called the 'The Purple Bloody Fox'?" Minato asked making be quiet "I-I don't want to talk about it." I said making Menma speak up "He's just to scared to emit the fact that he's a murderer!" Menma said making everyone besides the team gasp.

Minato turned to me once again, but his face was filled with sadness "Is that true Naruto?" He asked making me turn away "Yeah...it's true." I said making Minato gain a face of guilt "I-I'm sorry tha-" "You get used to it after awhile so no need to apologize even if you are the cause for it." I said making Minato flinch a little and making Menma speak up in a tone that I wish he never speaks in.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" Menma roared in anger making me turned to him "He's not my father. Even though he is the reason that I'm alive." I said making Menma even angrier and Minato look down with guilt, but he quickly did a 180 with his emotions and got serious. "Okay. So Team 7 can you please give me the report on the mission?" Minato asked making Kakashi and Kushina nod.

"The mission was a success but it did have some interesting bumps." Kushina said to her husband making him raise an eyebrow "What kind of bumps?" Minato asked making Kushina respond "Well..Naruto was the cause for the bumps in the mission." Kushina said making Minato turn to me but turn back "What did he do?" He asked making Kushina respond "He cooked for the whole village, he used a summoning contract, that we still don't know what it is. He fought the enemies head on with ease, and lastly he- he slaughtered all of Gato's men." Kushina finished making Minato turn to and was about to ask a question but was soon stop by Kaguya.

"Naruto-kun did you do it?" Kaguya asked making me nod, and making her tackle me to the ground again "Ohhh congratulations! Did you finally meet her?!" Kaguya asked in excitement making everyone raise an eyebrow. "Naruto what is she talking about and please explain what Kushi-chan is talking about." Minato asked making me sigh.

_**Mini Timeskip**_

As we were walking out of the Hokage tower we were all talking about random things but Kaguya got my attention.

"Naruto-kun~" Kaguya said in a seductive voice making me look at her with a happy face "Yes?" I asked making her lean close to my ear "Are we going to have fun?~" Kaguya asked with a smirk making me back away from her. "Okay listen up my cute little genin's before you guys go here." Kakashi said handing us a flyer.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked making me respond "Well what you are currently holding is the pass to get into the Chunin exams." I said trying my best to ignore the fact that Kaguya is rubbing her face to on my face. "Aw sweet!" Menma said making me respond "No it's not, you have a high chance of dying in in." I said getting a nod from Kakashi and Kushina "He's right Menma, you do have a high chance of dying." Kushina said making Menma growl.

"Well now that this is done, what is everyone going to do now?" Kakashi asked making me respond first "I'm going to go shopping with Kaguya." I said making Kakashi grow an evil eye smile "Oh...is this a date perhaps?" Kakashi asked getting the attention of Kushina "Wait what's happening?" Kushina asked in confusion getting a reply from her daughter "Naru-nii is going on a date with...what was her name? It was-" "Kaguya?" "Yeah Kaguya-san." Naruko replied making Kushina nod until she grasped the situation "No!" Kushina yelled making everyone look at her "Is there something wrong Kushina?" Kakashi asked making her turn to him.

"Damn right there's something wrong! I don't want my son going on a date with a older women! I don't care if she is your fiancee! I forbid you!" Kushina screamed making me turn to her with a evil glare "Last time I checked you aren't my mom." I said getting a bit mad which made Menma smirk evilly "Well I'm still an adult!" Kushina said making me roll my eyes "I don't care. Let's just go Kaguya." I said making her smile and nod.

_Mini Timeskip_

"Hey Naruto-kun are you okay?" Kaguya asked as I gave her a sad smile "Yeah I'm okay." I said making Kaguya nod "Hey Kaguya can I show you something?" I asked making her nod "Okay let's go!" I said grabbing her hand and began running.

_**Mini Timeskip**_

"Hey Naruto-kun why are we on the Hokage monument?" Kaguya asked making me respond "Well the sunset is going to make this even better." I said ignoring her question "Hey Kaguya, over the time on the mission I realized something." I said getting her attention "What was it?" Kaguya asked making me smile at the sunset. "Well the song that I made." I said making Kaguya blush and smile "Y-You made a song for me?" Kaguya asked making nod "Do you wanna hear it?" I asked making her nod.

I then proceed to take out my mp3 player and began to play the song.

_Found you when your heart was broke_  
_I filled your cup until it overflowed_  
_Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)_  
_I was afraid to leave you on your own._

_I said I'd catch you if you fall_  
_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)_  
_And then I got you off your knees_  
_Put you right back on your feet_  
_Just so you can take advantage of me._

_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_  
_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_  
_You know I'm the one who put you up there_  
_Name in the sky_  
_Does it ever get lonely?_  
_Thinking you could live without me_  
_Thinking you could live without me_  
_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_  
_I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)_  
_Thinking you could live without me_  
_Live without me_  
_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_  
_I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah)._

_Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)_  
_Just running from the demons in your mind_  
_Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine)_  
_I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind._

_Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)_  
_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)_  
_And then I got you off your knees_  
_Put you right back on your feet_  
_Just so you can take advantage of me._

_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_  
_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_  
_You know I'm the one who put you up there_  
_Name in the sky_  
_Does it ever get lonely?_  
_Thinking you could live without me_  
_Thinking you could live without me_  
_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_  
_I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)_  
_Thinking you could live without me_  
_Live without me_  
_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_  
_I don't know why, yeah._

_You don't have to say just what you did_  
_I already know (I know)_  
_I had to go and find out from them_  
_So tell me how's it feel (oh-_woah_)._

_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_  
_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_  
_You know I'm the one who put you up there_  
_Name in the sky_  
_Does it ever get lonely?_  
_Thinking you could live without me_  
_Thinking you could live without me_  
_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_  
_I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)."_

Once I finished the song I looked towards Kaguya who had tears running down her face but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of happiness.

"Ka-" Before I could speak Kaguya instantly rushed towards me and crashed her lips onto mine making my eyes widen but I soon started to kiss back.

**? POV**

'I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing? I haven't seen him since graduation, I wonder how he is.'

As I was walking, I looked up to the Hokage monument and activated my byakugan and see if Naruto-kun was up there, which I was right he was up there but.

'Who is that?'


	13. Chunin Exams Part 1

'Who is that?'

**Naruto's POV**

As I and Kaguya were still kissing, I felt her hands start to rub up and down my back and she started to moan in the kiss. As she was moaning in the kiss, she started to move her hands down towards my pants. The thoughts in my head were telling me many different ideas. Do I let her keep going or do I stop it? I wanted to keep going, but I knew it was wrong. I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looks up at me with a sad look I look away from her so I wasn't persuaded by her look.

"K-K-Kaguya we can't do this," I said as I began to move away from her, making her give me a sad confused look. "N-Naruto-Kun is it because I did something wrong? If so just tell me I'll make sure I change to make you happy." Kaguya pleaded making me look away from her in guilt 'I can't do this, it's wrong!' I thought as I did my best to not look at Kaguya "It's...you d-did nothing wrong Kaguya, it's just t-this is wrong. We can't do this, I'm too young." I responded making Kaguya's face faltered.

"I see...you just don't want me." Kaguya whispered in a low tone enough for me to hear. I quickly turned around and look at Kaguya who had her head down "K-Ka" Before I could speak, Kaguya yelled, "Don't bother!" Kaguya shouted making my eyes wide "Kaguya?" I began to get worried, she never shouted at me before so when she did it hurt me "You're just like him... you're a monster." Kaguya said with hatred in her voice which made me flinch.

She then proceeded to stand up and began walking away from me. As she left I started to feel my eyes heat up and right as they heated up I felt a tear going down my left cheek.

'Kaguya...'

**'It's not your fault, it's not the first time that this has happened.'**

'W-What do you mean?'

**'Well, do you know the being Sage Of Six Paths?'**

'He was the one who started the ninja world.'

**'Yes he was but he is also the oldest son of Kaguya.'**

'HE'S WHAT?!'

**'Don't scream!'**

'Sorry.'

**'Like I was saying before he was the oldest son of Kaguya and the youngest son was his brother. Before the Sage, Kaguya was here but she is not from this world. I don't know where she's from so don't ask. When she arrived, she fell in love with a simple human that was the leader of a village. Over time the two began to fall in love, and then one day they had two children, and they were named Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, and Haruma Ōtsutsuki. But then as days went on war began to break out and the man that Kaguya loved soon forced her and the children out of the village out of horror.'**

'That's why? What should I do then? Should I go after her?'

**'No, it would be best if you give her time.'**

Wiping my tears away I stand up and I jump off the Hokage monument and began to freefall. As I reached the ground I start to make my way to the Forest of Death to train.

"I want to forget."

_**Timeskip**_

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen Naruto?" Mom asked as she started to get worried "No I haven't. Didn't he come home last night?" I asked getting a nervous nod from mom "He didn't I haven't seen him since you guys got back from your mission." Mom responded making Dad respond "Maybe we should ask Kaguya-San, she's always with Naruto so maybe she knows."

"Yeah, maybe she does." I responded as I began to walk up the stairs I start to hear a faint noise of sniffling, as I get closer I can start to hear it more clearly 'N-N-N-Na-Naruto-Kun I-I'm s-s-sorry.' 'Is K-Kaguya-san crying?' I thought as I began to make my way back downstairs to talk with Mom and Dad "So what did she say?" Mom asked making me shake my head "Right now is not the best time to talk to her." I said making Mom get a little mad "All I want to know is where my son is." She responded making me a little afraid. "I'll go find him." Itachi said as he ran out the door.

**Naruto's POV**

'Why would she act like that? I don't understand, is it because I look like him? Or is it because she just wants to use me for my body?'

Thoughts were going through my head, they were starting to overwhelm me and I just couldn't take it anymore.

As I stared at one tree I began to walk towards it and when I reached it I let out a loud scream and began to punch it repeatedly until my hand began to bleed.

'Don't bother!'

'You're just like him... you're a monster.'

'You killed everyone, you're a monster!'

'Your just a demon hiding among us humans.'

'You don't belong with humans you murder!'

In the spit of rage, I began to hear voices which made me start to cover my hears. It made start to go into the tailed beast state without even having control. I just couldn't handle the voices.

**'Destroy'**

**'Destroy'**

**'Destroy'**

**'Destroy'**

**'Destroy'**

**'Destroy'**

Before I could destroy another tree, I was soon grabbed into a hug by someone which made me start to struggle from the hug "Shhhhhhh. Calm down Naruto-Kun." A soothing voice whispered, "Let go of me! I wanna destroy the village!" I screamed still trying to struggle out of the hug making the person tighten the hug even more "Calm down Naruto-Kun, your not in the right state of mind." The voice said "I said let go of m-" When I turned around, I quickly calmed down and I began to go out of tail beast state "W-Why? Why? WHY?!" I yelled making the person giggle "You hated it more than me! Why do you protect them?!" I shouted making the person hit me on the head "You idiot, you are the only reason why I don't want it destroyed." The person said.

**"After all you are my little fox~"**


	14. Chunin Exams Part 2

**Naruto's POV**

Everyone started to look towards me with confused and faces, but Sasuke was the most concerned. "N-Naruto?" He asked me, I look back at him and shake my head making him calm down. "Naru-Nii, what is he talking about?" Naruko asked me "Leave me alone." I said as I ignored her and walked away.

As I was walked, I noticed a chair so I decided to go sit but before I could someone yelled.

"ALRIGHT ASSWIPES! IF YOU DON'T GET IN THE ROOM, YOU WILL FAIL! NOW MOVE!" 'I know that voice.' I thought as I look towards the voice I saw a man I thought I wouldn't see ever again.

"Hey old man!" I screamed making everyone look towards me 'Is he nuts?!' Everyone thought "Hey Naruto. How you been?" He asked, "I've been good. I have gotten engaged and tortured but otherwise, I'm good. How's Anko?" I responded "Well Anko has been depressed that you haven't been by bu- wait. YOU GOTTEN ENGAGED?! SINCE WHEN?!"

"That's not relevant, anyways I'll drop by but can we get on with the exams?" I asked making Ibiki nod.

_**Timeskip **_

**I'm going to skip past to the last part of the exams because everything's the same, well besides Naruto's fight. Kiba forfeits his match against Naruto's**

**Naruto's POV**

'Come in'

"You wanted to speak with me lord Hokage?" In front of me was Minato. Apparently, he wanted to speak with me about 'something important' "*Sigh* Can't you ever call me dad?" I just stare at Minato like he was crazy "You are not my father. So you wanted to speak with me, so get on with it."

"Alright. For the rest of the month, you will be under the training with two of the Sanin." I look at him before I nodded and I walked towards the window. Minato looks at me with a worried look, I look at the window before I open it and quickly take out a kunai and throw it to my left. Minato looks at me with his eyes widen.

In a brief second, I hear a scream coming from a man, I look behind me to see a tall man with white hair that goes past his waist 'Just like Kaguya...' "Jiraiya, it's good to see you." Jiraiya takes a look at me before his eyes widen "N-NARUTO!" In the blink of an eye, he rushes towards me and hugs me so tight that I feel like my back was going to break. But before I could struggle, I was dropped to the ground "Jiraiya you were going to crush him! Show some restraint!"

'Great now because of Jiraiya I'm going unconscious!'

**'Hey, Naruto-Kun can we talk?'**

'Yeah, what is it Mei?'

**'It's about Kaguya.'**

'Oh...if you want me to apologize I plan on it.'

**'Okay, just do it soon.'**

_**Timeskip**_

**Naruto's POV**

Can I do it? Can I talk to her? I don't think I can...but I want to. Fuck it!

My eyes began to open up slowly, but they soon shoot open when I heard voices. 'I need to calm down.' I started to breathe slowly so I can control the voices. 'I hate that.' I thought.

As my body starts to wake up, I got out of bed and began to make my way to the closet to get my stuff together. As I stared at the closet I noticed that there were only black coloured clothes I just sighed "I think I'm an emo." I whispered, I just sighed again and just stuff my supplies and my clothes into a backpack.

Once I finished, I made my way downstairs and when I did I saw Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting at the table with Mikoto, Kagaku, and K-Kaguya... I guess when I walk on the stairs, I made some noise because when I looked at them, they looked right back at me. "Hey, Naruto how you feeling? Sorry that I squeezed you to hard." I look to Jiraiya and gave him a nod.

I look to Tsunade, but I then look to Kaguya.

When we made eye contact, I noticed that she had a single tear going down her right eye. "Excuse me." Kaguya stood up and walked out of the house making everyone look at me "Is there something going on between you two?" I look to Mikoto and nod making her sigh "I'll go talk to her." Mikoto said as she stood up "Don't. I'll go do it. It's my problem anyway."

I made my way to the door and when I got to it I opened it and I saw Kaguya sitting on the stairs looking into the sky. "Hey..." Kaguya looked at me as I closed the door.

"Hey." She responded looking back to the clouds "Can we talk?" I asked making her nod. I made my way to where she was and sat next to her. "I want to appo-" "It's okay, it's my fault. I got angry at you for something you didn't do." Kaguya said as she looked at me "I was just so mad. You rejected me, but I know why. I'm older than you, you are younger than me. So I understand why you rejected me." Kaguya said making me look at her.

"Mei told me everything. So I know why you were angry." Kaguya just stared at me with widened eyes "So that's why I want to make you a promise," I paused "When I turn 16, we can do it." Kaguya looked at me with her eyes even more widened.

She just stared at me with tears going down her face. I looked at her with a smile, and when our eyes met. We kissed.

'I love you Kaguya. I want you to know that. I will always love you.'

'I love you Naruto-Kun. I'm sorry for everything. I promise I will be the best partner, that I can be.'

**? POV**

'I think this is where Naruto-Kun lives.' "Excuse me. Do you know where Naruto Uchiha lives?' The young women looked at me and nod "He lives down the street, take a left and he will be there." I gave her a bow and began to walk towards his house.

And when I got there I felt my heartbreak.

It was Naruto-Kun kissing someone else.


	15. Chunin Exams Part 3

**Naruto's POV**

When we both separated from the kiss and opened our eyes, but when we did I saw something through the corner of my eye. When I turned slightly, I saw Hinata standing there with tears in her eyes. "H-Hinata?! What are you doing here?!" I asked in a surprised tone making Kaguya turn to Hinata. "Naruto-Kun, who's this?" Before I could answer, Hinata quickly turned around and ran making my eyes widen. "Hinata wait!" It felt like my words didn't reach her because she kept on running making me sigh. I quickly look back at Kaguya who just sighed "Go after her." And just like that, I took off at eye astonishing speed.

'Why did she run away? Was it something I did? No, I did nothing to her. What did I do?'

**'You're so dense Naruto-Kun. She obviously has a crush on you.'**

'She whats?!' Before I could listen to Mei anymore I started to see Hinata come into eye view. "Hinata!" When I called out her name it made her stop but it also made her stiffen up. As I began to slow down, I was able to finally catch up to her.

"H-Hinata, what was that?" I just stared at her back which kinda made me feel kinda bad "Hinata can you at least face me? Please." Hinata was hesitant to turn but she did, but when she did she made me gain a sympathetic look. "Hinata, can we talk?" Hinata just gave me a nod "Okay, can we start off with why you ran off when you saw me."

Hinata started to tense up "I-I-I s-s-saw you k-k-kissing w-with that wo-women." I started to feel a bit sad at what Hinata said. 'So she saw me kissing Kaguya, maybe that was too much for her to handle.' I couldn't respond to Hinata which just made her look to the ground "You know, ever since we were kids, you saved me from those bullies and ever since then I fell in love with you but..." I just stared at Hinata with my eyes widen because I noticed the tears coming down her face.

"But...when I saw you kissing that lady I felt my whole world fall apart! And today was the day I was going to confess my feelings to you!" My eyes widen even more. I just stared at her I couldn't do anything else. "H-Hinata I-" "Save it! I don't care, you never bother to notice that I've been like this!" I just stayed silent until she said something that made my eyes tear up "I can't believe I fell in love with a monster." I just stared at her with hate and with sadness "He, I guess that's it then? We're not friends? Well, who would wanna be friends with a monster like me?" I just started to walk away leaving Hinata standing there crying in hate and in sadness.

'Might as well get Tsunade and Jiraiya.'

_**Timeskip**_

**Kaguya's POV**

"Will Naruto Uchiha and Neji Hyuga make their way to the stadium!"

Everyone was quiet, no one said anything which made me confused but I just let the thought fall deep into my memory. "So he's late? I always knew he would flunk out in the end." I turn to where the voice came from and I saw the voice coming from...Memna. "Menma-Nii don't talk about Naru-Nii like that." I look next to Menma and saw that there was a little girl that looked to be younger but not to younger than Menma. 'I think that's Mito if I remember correctly.'

"Naruto Uchiha of you do not make your way to the stadium you will be disqualified!"

'Mei is he almost here?!'

**'Give it a second Kaguya-Sama.'**

**Naruto's POV**

"I'm here!" Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw me. "Alright, now that the participants are here we can start."

"You should quit while you still can, destiny has already decided your fate." I just stared at Neji like he was crazy "Are you okay? Because I think I know the outcome of the fight." I said making Neji activate his byakuyagan "Proctor start the match."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!"

Neji quickly rushes at me and starts to throws a series of punches along with a sidekick which resulted in me being kicked to a tree. "Like I said destiny has already decided your fate." I started to stand up and wipe the blood that was coming from my lip "That's funny. But you know when Destiny and Fate decide on something they will do everything in their power to make sure that happens but if not they make something happen." Neji stares at me with a confused look.

"You'll understand soon." I then proceeded to take out a kunai and rush at Neji in speed which his byakuyagan couldn't follow. When I reached him I took the kunai and sliced his cheek and drove the kunai into his leg making him scream.

Everyone was quiet and was in shocked that I would do something like this to a member of a clan that was one of the great clans in the village. I quickly back up letting Neji take in a deep breath "You still believe that destiny has already decided my fate?" Neji was quiet which made me smile "That's what I thought."

Before I did anything else Neji got into a stance which made me raise me an eyebrow "So you plan on going all out? Finally." I then proceeded to run at Neji intentionally and let him hit me with his finger which blocked off my chakra points.

I then start to stand up but I struggled to 'Damn when people say that this was the worst physical pain you could feel I thought they were joking!' As I tried to stand up I started to spit out blood.

**Sasuke's POV**

"What is he doing is he trying to get himself killed?!" Mom asked making me look to her in worry "Hehehe." Everyone look at Kaguya with their eyes widen "Why is this funny Kaguya-san?! My son is going to die!" Kaguya simply gave Mon a sly smile "Didn't you remember the fight between the Namikaze's? Naruto-Kun is simply letting people think that he's weak so he can prove them wrong, and besides. He didn't go into tail beast state."

**Naruto's POV**

"It's no use, if you proceed to go on anymore you'll die." I just snickered "There's no way I can die. I still haven't married the women I love!" Neji just looks at me with his eyes widen but they soon went back to normal. "Proctor call off the match if not he's going to die." The proctor was about to raise his hand until I interrupted "No! I can still fight." I said as I was able to stand my body up.

I began to laugh like a manic which made everyone quiet "Hey Neji, do you believe in monsters?" Neji just narrowed his eyes at my question "What if I don't." I just laughed "Well how about I show you!"

I then proceeded to summon all of my chakra.

"Mei. Third stage."


	16. Chunin Exams Part 4 Final

"Mei. Third stage."

**Naruto's POV**

***THUMP* *THUMP*** I began to feel my heart rate increase as my body began to be covered in chakra 'It's just like the other times! Only...I have more control.' I then started to hear gasps from the crowd which made me smirk. But the look on Neji's face was more interesting "T-This chakra?! T-There's no way I cut off your chakra network! How are you doing this?! You don't have the power to control chakra!" I gave Neji a sadistic grin which made him flinch "You know," I began to move slowly to him "I'm in the bingo book and I'm labeled SSS Rank. So what makes you think that I can't control my own chakra?"

Neji just began to back up slowly as I got closer "What's wrong scared? There's no need to be. Not after what you did." Once I finished my transformation I was now enveloped in a purple like cloak that went throughout my whole back and what was the most revealing thing about it was that my whole body even my clothes were all purple! When I turned to look at my new awesome cloak I noticed that it had the kanji for '10' and '9'.

Once I was done gawking at my new transformation, I turned to Neji who was starting to freak out "What's wrong Neji? Scared?" Neji just started to move his hand towards kunai pouch which made me smirk as I did the same "So, this is what it comes down to? Wanna do this close combat? You must be crazy, but you are from the Hyuga clan so you are cocky I should've expected this." Hearing my remark Neji began to rush at me with a kunai in his hand. I just stared at him with a grin, but as he began to get closer I got ready to attack. When he was in about 5 meters of me I teleported from where I was.

Neji activated his byakuyagan and began to look around to find me but he was to no avail. As he began to lose his composure and began to turn vigorously to find me, he still didn't. "Show your self!" Neji screamed I began to laugh to myself 'His he really this scared of me?' I just stared at him before I sighed. 'Might as well finish this.' Out of boredom, I rushed to Neji from behind before he could sense me I hit him in the back which flung him into the stadium wall which resulted in the wall being cracked which made everyone gasp in fear.

"N-N-Naruto U-Uchiha wins the first round! Medical ninja is needed here immediately!"

Everyone then began to cheer as I began to Iook to the rows of people above watching, my eyes were fixated on one person. It was that one person that I wanted approval from. And when my eyes landed on her she gave me something I didn't expect to see...she was winking at me and giving me a warm-hearted smile.

I ended up blushing and hiding my face when I made my way back to the stadium.

_**MiniTimeskip**_

"Naruto-Kun~" Before I could do anything I was soon pulled into a very, very, VERY, and I mean very strong hug. "K-K-K-Kagu-" 'She didn't. She didn't. She didn't. She didn't!'

**'She did!' **

My eyes widen in horror as I watched Kaguya kiss me. Everyone around us was smiling while some others were jealous. I just tried my best to get away from the kiss but I failed miserably.

I ended up getting kissed more.

_**Timeskip**_

As we watched Sasuke finish Gaara off with a chidori to the chest we all started to cheer while some were hesitant. I wasn't one of those who was hesitant, but I should've been. As I was cheering along with my family, the air started to be filled with bloodlust.

**'This bloodlust...NARUTO HE'S A JINCHURIKI!' **

I nodded mentally and started to get a bit serious. As I watched closely I saw that Gaara was starting to build sand around him and that sand that he was building started to form into a hand that was soon used to grab Sasuke. Before anyone could react to the sudden attack, feathers started to fall down to the ground making everyone fall asleep. The only ones that were awake were the ninja's that were on guard, ninja teams, my family, and Kaguya. There were also other ninjas from different villages but the ones that I assume were attacking were Sand and Sound. I quickly turn to Kaguya with worry in my eyes "Kaguya I need to you to go with mom back home I don't want you getting hurt. I'm going to go help Sasuke and go control Gaara. Do you understand?" Kaguya quickly nodded and brought me into a deep passionate kiss. Once we separated she sent me a smile "Make sure you come home, if not I'll kill you myself." And Kaguya started making her way to the exit.

'Alright, time to do this.'

"SASUKE USE A CHIDORI ON THE ARM!" I shouted making him nod and did what I said. As I fell to the ground from the stadium row, Gaara began to scream and started to thrash around in the bubble of sand that he was in. Before me and Sasuke could do anything Gaar began to rush out of the bubble covered in sand that had blue streakings going across the sand on his arm while his eyes had a star in them. 'He's going through the transformation!' But before Gaara could reach us he fell unconscious. When he fell he was soon caught by a girl that was probably around our age but seemed a bit older. She was holding him on her back and she sent us both a death glare "Kankuro, cover me!" She screamed as she started to run out of the stadium before we could chase her, me and Sasuke were suddenly enveloped in smoke. As we were coughing we could hear clashes and screaming of other ninjas fighting. I quickly formed chakra into my hand and swiped it to the right making the smoke disappear.

When the smoke cleared I looked to Sasuke "Go after them, I'll stay here and help the others." Sasuke was hesitant but he nodded and began to pursue Gaara.

I soon turned to the Kage booth and noticed that Minato was fighting too but he was trapped in a purple box that was being controlled by four others. 'Don't die old man. You still have atone for what you did to me.'

**"kuchiyose no jutsu!" **

Once I finished the jutsu, five people appeared in front of me. **"Hey Naru-Kun, what took you so long?"** I look to Kumiho "Well the village is being attacked so..." Kumiho just smiled and began to look around her **"So that's why you summoned these two?"** I just gave her a nod

**"Alright then, so what do you need us to do then?"**


	17. We Stick Together

**"Alright then, so what do you need us to do then?"**

**Naruto's POV**

"The Sand jinchuriki fled and he is most likely trying to go into tailed beast state." In barely a second, Kumiho's eyes widen **"The Sand jinchuriki? Damn it Shukaku!"** Everyone's eyes were instantly on Kumiho "Shukaku?" I asked, I was so confused about who this 'Shukaku' is, but apparently Kumiho hates him.

Letting my curiosity get the best of me I speak up "I'm confused, Kumiho why do you hate this 'Shukaku' person? What did he-" Everyone besides Kumiho then turns to me and tackles me to the ground making my eyes widen. But before I could open my mouth, Sumu covered my mouth with her hand rendering me from speaking.

Kumiho then turns to all of us with a confused look **"What are you guys doing? Aren't we going to figure out a plan of attack for that damned raccoon?"** Everyone then sighed in relief and got off of me but before I could move let alone speak again Sumu did the same thing but she simply whispered "Don't ask Onee-Sama about Shukaku or why they hate each other. She can get rather-" We both look to Kumiho who was just standing in front of us with a sadistic smile plastered on her face "aggressive with that topic." I gave Sumu a nod which made her nod and she slowly moved her hand away from my mouth.

**"So are you guys done? I really wanna kill that raccoon right now!"** We all looked at each other before we looked at Kumiho "We're ready when you are." I replied making Kumiho nod **"So what's the plan?"** I simply gestured for them to get closer "So here's the plan. Sumu, you and Ala are going to be the long-range attackers. If I'm right on this then we will have a huge advantage against Shukaku." Both demons nod, I then turn to the others "Alright, so Santhana since you and Aia are the strongest fighters when it comes to close quarters, you both will attack Shukaku's legs. And lastly, me and Kumiho will attack Shukaku head-on." Everyone then nods and we all began to chase after Gaara.

_**MiniTimeskip**_

**Sasuke's POV**

**"*Pant* *Pant*"** 'How is he this powerful?! How does Naruto intend to beat him! Fuck he's coming back!' Going through my thoughts, I tried to find options that I could use to help turn the battle in my favor but sadly there wasn't any. As I was about to attack I soon heard a voice calling out my name and just when I thought backup was arriving I could catch some rest but no. 'It just had to be her!' "Sasuke, I'm here to help!" I quickly dodge an attack by Gaara but just as I thought I was safe it suddenly hit me. 'The attack wasn't even barely close wai-' "Sakura move!"

Before I could move, Sakura vanished in thin air "What the?" I couldn't comprehend what was going on. How was she that fast? There's no way she isn't capable of such speed! Those thoughts are what almost got me killed. "Never take your eyes off an opponent!" Gaara shouted as he started to swing his arm to me.

I soon jump in the air to dodge it but I failed. Not because I got hit, it was because I wasn't in front of him!

"How are you holding up?"

**Naruto's POV**

"How are you holding up?" Sasuke quickly looks at me and his eyes widen "N-Naruto?! What are you doing here?! I thought you said you were going to help others?!" I quickly rolled my eyes "That wasn't as important as this is. Gaara is a jinchuriki, so of course, he would be more important. And besides, I brought back up to help us." Sasuke then looks around and stares at everyone.

"I hope you remember these three?" I asked as I gestured towards the three vixens. When Sasuke turned to them he was greeted with casual waves, he then looked back to me and nodded "Yeah I do, if I remember correctly. Their names are Kumiho, Sumu, and Ala right?" I gave Sasuke a nice pat on the back "Congratulations! Not most people remember their names and they ended up dead! You're lucky!" Sasuke just widen his eyes before they drifted to two others "What about them?" I turned to the ones he was talking about and I quickly replied: "Those two are Sathana and Aia two of the deadly sins." Sasuke just stared at me like I was crazy "*Sigh* They're from my summoning contract, but I don't like to bring that up." I said making Sasuke nod.

"So, what about Sakura?" I shrug my shoulders at Sasuke's question "What about her? She's with Kakashi." Sasuke quickly responded back "But I thought-" "I had Sumu teleport her. Now let's stop talking and start fighting because I don't think Gaara is too happy." I said as I pointed behind me making Sasuke's eyes widen.

Behind me was Gaara growling like a beast "Sasuke sit this one out, we already have a plan and it kinda has some major outcomes." Sasuke quickly nodded and began to run back to the village and when I saw that he was out of eye view I turned to Gaara who was smirking like an idiot. Before I could say anything, Gaara was soon engulfed in sand making Kumiho speak: "He's going into tailed beast state! Let's do this!" Everyone soon nodded and we began to get into position.

Suma and Ala were on the tallest trees and they had their most attacks ready.

Sathana and Aia were waiting for the signal to begin the assault to weaken Shukaku.

And lastly, I was standing next to Kumiho who had an evil grin on her face "Kumiho, are you going all out?" Kumiho soon giggled **"No, but if you want me to go all out on you in bed I would~" **She replied making me sigh "Kaguya is not going to allow that and I love Kaguya." Kumiho just looked at me and pouted **"I know. But hey I'm here if you need me, we all are. Even if the other lazy bastards just want to sleep, have sex all the time, and be jealous of each other we all are here for you. After all, you are the second one to gain the demon contract." **

I gave Kumiho a warm gentle smile "Thanks, it means a lot. Oh and Kumiho one more thing." Kumiho stared at me with a questioning look "Thanks again for you know, saving my life." Kumiho simply gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.

**"And thank you for stealing all my hatred." **


	18. You Did It

Previously

**"And thank you for stealing all my hatred."**

_Italics means someone is thinking or having flashbacks or singing_

**Bold is bijus talking or someone who deepens their voice**

Kumiho: **_Heyy_**~

Mei: **Heyy**~

Shukaku: _Heyy_

Enjoy

**Naruto's POV **

**"Thank you, Naru-Kun."** I instantly felt a large wave of power enter my body as I began to be engulfed by an unknown power. When I began to turn around to get a better look at my surroundings, I saw that I was in some kind of orange body that was made up of chakra.

"This is-" 'This power...I feel like I felt it before. When did I?' As I try to grasp an understanding of this power, I heard a familiar voice that made me go pale.

**Mindscape**

**_"Hey there, Naru-Kun~"_** It was that same deep voice that I heard when I was a child. 'I-It couldn't be!' I slowly began to turn around to see whose voice it was and when I did my eyes widen. **_"What? Not going to say hello back? Geez, even after seeing me in my human form, you still get scared of seeing me in my original form."_** Fully getting a full view of the being, I saw that same big large fox that always seems mad. I then began to feel a smile appear on my face.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Kurama? Wait I thought your name was Kumiho?!" I yelled loudly making the large fox cover it's ears _**"Geez don't yell so loudly. And yeah my original name is Kurama, I just like Kumiho and I like it even better when you call me that to~"**_ I sighed as I was already regretting bringing this conversation up.

"Wait, so what do I call you and why are you in my mindscape and where is Mei?!" I yelled in a surprised tone which resulted in me getting slapped across my mindscape, but before I fell to the floor or hit the wall I suddenly felt to hands on my back that stop me from doing neither. Like they weren't even there I didn't even bother paying attention to who's hands were on my back, I just instantly started arguing with Kumiho. "What the hell Kumiho?! What did I do?!" I yelled making Kumiho yell **_"THAT! YOU KEEP YELLING EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU!"_** I soon opened my mouth to say something back but I felt not capable of doing so. **"Will you two ever stop bickering so much? You guys act like siblings fighting over a toy."** A voice spoke, when I heard that voice I instantly recognized it but it sounded different, it sounded sweet, kind, warm, but most of all...deadly.

I quickly turned my head to see who was touching me and when I did I felt my cheeks redden. In front of me was a girl who didn't look to be that older than me, maybe around 16-17. She had nice slender curves, she also had nice soft black hair that was the normal length and that went over her shoulders and rested right on top of her chest, and lastly, she had light magenta eyes. But worst of all, what made my cheeks redden was the fact she was completely naked.

_**"Why are you here...mother?"**_ When those words left Kumiho's mouth, my eyes widen and so many thoughts rushed through my head.** "Oh don't be like that, you know you missed me." **As Kumiho opened her mouth she was soon silenced by my me when I spoke: "Wha-Who are you?!" I asked as I ran towards Kumiho "Who am I? Naruto-Kun, I'm hurt." The girl replied as she stood there and put her hand on her waist **"*Sigh* Might as well finish this Kaguya-Sama is going to be pissed at me if you die."**

My eyes soon widen when I heard her response **"Naruto-Kun allow me to reintroduce myself, I'm Mei, the Ten-Tails and Kumiho is my daughter."** Mei replied as she began to walk over to me and Kumiho "There's no way! How can you be Mei, she doesn't have a human form, and even if she did she wouldn't be naked!" I said making Mei sigh "Fine I'll show you." She then brings up her hand and snaps her fingers and when the two fingers made contact I was soon enveloped in a dark purple cloak that had the kanji for '10' and '9'.

**"Believe me now?"** I soon began to nod my head vigorously making Mei smile **"Good, now while you and Kumiho go fight my idiot of a son, I'll start to work on other things,"** I nod making Mei speak once more **"Also, Naruto-Kun if you need power just ask." **

**Outside **

'Alright, you ready Kumiho?'

**_'Always!'_**

As we all stare at Gaara in quietness, a large cloud of smoke soon appears and we all start to get ready for what might happen. Before anyone made a move the wind blew over the forest and the smoke, and as a result of the wind, we saw something very scary.

It was an ugly raccoon-like dog.

"Is that him? Is that Shuakaku?" Everyone stayed quiet as Kumiho was starting to huff and huff "Hey Kumiho ar-" "**FINALLY YOU GODDAMN RACCOON!"** Before anyone made a move, Gaara spoke "Naruto Uchiha, you are just like me, you have the blood of a killer. You have the blood of the innocents. I want you to satisfy my desires with your blood!" I then felt shivers go down my spine when Gaara stated he wanted my blood, it made me feel like I wasn't safe.

"Let's do this!" Kumiho then rushes towards Gaara and starts to get close but starts to avoid swings from Gaara "Get away!" 'Naru-Kun, we can't do anything if he keeps swinging like that, I can't risk getting you hit and breaking the transformation.' I then bit my bottom lip 'Fuck! Alright, then I got a new plan.' "Suma, Ala! Attack his head!" Just in a few seconds, I saw that Gaara was being bombarded with attacks that were strong. With just one attack would cause a huge cloud of smoke but at this rate, they were going at it would seem that Gaara would be dead.

As the smoke slowly drifted away we all saw that Gaara was still alive but barely. "I'll k-kill you all!" Gaara yelled as he slowly brought up his hands "PLAY POSSUM JUTSU!" Just on the last letter, Gaara fell asleep which resulted in a laugh _"HOORAY I'M FINALLY OUT!" _Shukaku yelled as he started to twirl around **"SHUKAKU!"** Stopping what he was doing, Shukaku stopped twirling and slowly began to turn around with an evil grin on his face _"BIG SISTER IS THAT YOU?"_Shukaku then begins to squint his eyes a bit and when he got a good look his eyes widen _"IT IS YOU HOORAY! BIG SISTER CAME TO MEET ME HOORAY!"_ Everyone besides Shukaku and Kumiho starts to look at me "Hey Kumiho his he okay?"

**"Is he okay? Is he okay? Is he okay?! The hell he isn't! He ate my fucking dango!"** Just like a magic word, Shukaku turned around at the right moment and began to smirk _"AND IT WAS DELICIOUS HOORAY!"_ He yelled with a smirk which provoked Kumiho even more **"SHUKAKU!"** Before I could do or say anything I was instantly thrown on top of Shukaku's head. When I landed I quickly turned around and saw that Kumiho was in her tailed beast form and was bitting Shukaku on his shoulder.

'Alright, I guess that works somehow. Time to get to work.' Instantly, I turned around and I started to walk to Gaara _"OW BIG SISTER YOUR HURTING ME!"_ I then began deadpan at the sentence Shuakaku said, paying no attention to it anymore I started to go Gaara again. As I kept walking I started to see Gaara even more and with no recent movements, I began to run to Gaara and as I reached him I screamed out. "Sumu, Ala, Santhana, Aia when I give the word I want you to use everything you got!"

"Alright, time to bring you back to your senses!" I then grab Gaara by the shoulders and bang my head on his which resulted in me having blood fall from my head. "W-What the hell?! It didn't work! Fuck, okay calm down we still have another way. But that could get us both killed *Sigh* it's the only other chance we got."

"*Sigh* Mei, I need you to bring me to the third stage." Without a second wasted I was engulfed with my chakra cloak. Not sparing any more time, I quickly hit Gaara's head again which woke him up."Alright. Now I hope this works." I quickly transfer chakra over to Gaara "Alright, do it now!" And before I could comprehend anything.

I blacked out.


	19. I'm OkayI think

Previously

I blacked out.

_Italics means someone is thinking or having flashbacks or singing_

**Bold is bijus talking or someone who deepens their voice**

Kumiho: _**Heyy~**_

Mei: **Heyy~**

Shukaku: _Heyy_

_Enjoy_

**Naruto's POV**

_"Naruto-Kun, can you feed Mei for me? I got to get started on breakfast." I slowly get out of bed and start to change my clothes 'Wierd...since when did Mei move in? Wait, when did she ever get a human form?!' I quickly rush out the room and went straight to the kitchen, and when I made it I felt like I was in heaven. In front of me is Kaguya in an apron-wearing nothing else underneath it._

_My face quickly reddens as I kept looking at Kaguya, "Darling, did you feed Mei yet?" As Kaguya turned around she stared at me with a smile "Good morning sleepy head, can you feed Mei for me?" I gave Kaguya a nod which made her smile and she pointed behind me. When I turned around I saw a baby girl with black hair sitting in a baby chair with a pacifier in her mouth which made me raise an eyebrow 'Since when did me and Kaguya ever have a child? And what's with Kaguya and that apron?' I just stared at the baby with my blue eyes before they widen 'What the?!' As my eyes kept staring at the baby I saw that the baby had a smirk on her face._

**"I always knew you had the perverted mind Naruto-Kun, but never to this extent. Just wait until Kaguya-Sama hears about this!"**

Like someone breaking in, I instantly jump up or try to. As my eyes swept the room I saw that I was in my room but I was alone. I then grab my head as I felt it start to hurt, "Hmm...Naruto-Kun, you pervert~" Hearing a voice, my eyes soon drifted to my left and when they laid eyes to where the voice was coming from, I felt a small smile appear on my face.

Laying down next to me was Kaguya with her arm wrapped around my chest! "Great. Now how else am I going to get out of bed with waking her up?" I muttered,** 'I see that you're up right now, how'd you sleep Naruto-Kun?'** My eyes soon widen 'Mei?! What the hell was that dream you pervert?!'

**_'Don't worry Naru-Kun, you'll get used to it. She does that to everyone, so there's no point in complaining.' _**My eyes soon calmed down a bit. "Hmm, Naruto-Kun you seem to like what you see~" I soon started to get a bit uncomfortable at what Kaguya was saying in her sleep. 'Mei, can you give me speed boost, please?' I soon felt my body get overwhelmed with power for a split second, and I soon appeared in the middle of the room with only my boxers on which made me blush for a second before I ran to my closet for some clothes.

As I ran through the closet for some clothes, I found a pair of black ANBU pants and t-shirt 'Guess that would have to do.' I then proceeded to put my clothes, but I guess I made too much noise because the second I put my shirt on, Kaguya looked up from the bed and looked directly at me with her eyes widen. "H-Hey Kagu-" "NARUTO-KUN!" In the blink of an eye, I felt my whole body pinned to the ground which made my eyes widen.

"Naruto-Kun! You're okay! I missed you so much!" I tried my best to stand up but it was useless because I might end up getting tackled again "Hehe, I missed you to Kaguya. Do you think you could get off me though, your kinda making me nervous." Kaguya then looks up from my chest with a confused expression "What? How am I making you ner- Ohhh, Naruto-Kun you pervert!" Kaguya then gets up quickly and get's on the bed and covers herself with the blankets "Please don't violate me!" I felt my face become red quickly. I was just about to open my mouth to say something but I was soon silenced by the door crashing down and with my family at the other end.

"NARUTO!"

'Oh no.'

**Timeskip**

"So, what how long have I been asleep for?" The room was soon engulfed in silence which made me get a bit worried "A month." Kaguya responded making my eyes widen "A-A month?!" I look towards my family and they all gave me a nod which made me a bit nervous "W-What happen while I was asleep?" I hoped that nothing major happened while I was asleep but then again I probably could care less "Well, nothing major besides Lord Fourth being in a coma."

I just nod at what they were saying which just made them get a bit worried which grabbed my attention "What's wrong?" Everyone soon becomes a bit confused "W-What do you mean?" I then give them all the dumbest look that I could make "I'm a jinchuriki, I can sense emotions so there's no point in hiding whatever your hiding, just tell me."

"Well, we thought you would at least care a bit at the fact that Lord Fourth is in a coma because well he is your biological father." I just stare at my family with a blank look "I don't care about him, or them. What they did to me was unforgivable." Everyone gave me a nod but they still kept going "Maybe you should visit him, just to see how he's doing at least." I shake my head in response which made them all frown until Sasuke spoke "What about Mito?" My eyes soon widen at the name of my little sister. "What about Mito, would you at least visit her? You haven't seen her since you left?"

I look at Kaguya who just had a smile "I always wanted to meet your little sister, maybe it isn't that bad of an idea." I just smile at Kaguya before I turn to my family and gave them a nod which made them smile. Both Kaguya and I then stand up and proceeded to make our way to the door.

"Well, let's go see how she's doing." 


	20. Welcome Back

Previously

"Well, let's go see how she's doing."

_Italics means someone is thinking or having flashbacks or singing_

**Bold is bijus talking or someone who deepens their voice**

Kumiho: **_Heyy_**~

Mei: **Heyy**~

Shukaku: _Heyy_

Enjoy

**Naruto's POV**

Right after we left the house, Kaguya started to ask tons of questions about Mito which was alright with me but there was just too much. "Hey Kaguya, do you think you can ask one at a time? It's kind of hard to keep up with all of your questions." I pleaded, "Oh! Sorry, I just got carried away, I guess I just want to meet your sister so bad that I started to ask too many questions."

"It's alright, just try to keep it under control, Mito isn't the type to forgive if I remember correctly," I warned, but I guess that wasn't enough "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. So, why is she like this? And why haven't I seen her yet?" Kaguya asked "Well, I think the reason she is like this is probably she got it from me or most likely what happened between me and my family. For the reason why you don't see her? I don't have an answer for that because I haven't talked to her since my seventh birthday." I replied.

"I see..." Kaguya answered. Right after the talk, it was silent between us two, maybe it was because I mentioned my seventh birthday or it just brought back some bad memories for her. But in all, it was just quiet, well until I heard someone call my name from behind "Naruto?!" Both Kaguya and I turn around to see a girl around my age but younger, maybe around a year younger. "Yes, that's me and you are?" I didn't have the patience for this, I just wanted to see my little sister and go home but here I am being called out "How could you not remember your own sister?!"

In an instance, I was tackled to the ground and I swear as I was tackled, I could see a glimpse of Kaguya having a jealous look. "Naruto-Kun, who is this young girl? Are you already cheating on me?" Kaguya asked with her voice laced with jealousy "Wha-?! I'm not cheating on you, I don't even know who this is!" I shouted making the girl get off me 'But then again, I could never forget about my sister.' I thought "How do you not remember your own sister?!" She shouted, "I never had the best family." I responded bluntly which made her gain a sadden look.

"Oh...well there was at least one person that was-" "Do you actually think I would forget you, little sis?" I said with a small smile. Mito then stares at me before she smiles and tackles me again which made me groan "You actually remembered!" She said with her voice breaking "I'm not going to forget my sister. But do you mind getting off of me?"

Nodding, Mito gets off of me and when she does she slowly starts to look around and notice that there is a crowd being drawn and let's just say that the crowd wasn't getting too fond of the contact between me and Mito. "Hey Mito, let's go somewhere else, I'm not too fond here..." I said as Kaguya began to get a bit close to me "Uh? What do you mean?" She asked as she began to look at me with a different look.

_Flashback_

_**Mito's POV**_

_"Alright, that's it for today. Tomorrow we go back to the village " Lady Tsunade said as she began to walk towards Master Jiraiya. As they began to talk, I did a sealing jutsu and unsealed my water bottle and began to open it before something came into my mind "Excuse me Lady Tsunade, I have a question?" I said as I took a sip from my water which gained her attention "What is it?" She responded, "Why does everyone hate Naruto? Is N-Naruto really a k-killer?" I asked nervously, both LadyTsunade and Master Jiraiya looked at me with a sadden look before they looked at each other with a serious look.__  
_

_"Naruko, there's something we haven't told you about Naruto." Lady Tsunade said as she sat down "Naruto isn't the child of prophecy. You are." Master Jiraiya said which made me confused "But that doesn't answer my question. Why does everyone hate Naruto? Why does everyone think he's a killer?!" I shouted which made them both gain a sad look "Because he is a killer." Lady Tsunade responded which made my eyes widen "On his previous missions, Naruto has killed at least more than five people and on his recent mission, we received word that Naruto has put himself in the Bingo Book and not only that, he has a higher ranking than us. His rank is that of the Akatsuki." My head was soon engulfed with thoughts but I couldn't prepare myself for what I would hear next._

_"Not only that. Naruto...is the Daten-Shi."_

_Flashback End_

'There's no way Naruto is the Daten-Shi.'

**Naruto's POV**

"Come on Mito, we got to go."

_**Hey everyone, it's me! Uhhh so you guys were probably wondering 'where I was or when I was going to update this' and well you're about to find out. I have been lacking ideas for this story but recently I have found some great ones, well not great but decent ones I think... So if you have any questions, I will answer them. Oh, and there have been a lot of people asking if there's ever going to be a lemon between Naruto and Kaguya? And the answer is yes and I plan on making it happen very soon. Now bye, my lovable demons!**_


	21. We're Sorry

Previously

"Come on Mito, we got to go."

_Italics means someone is thinking or having flashbacks or singing_

**Bold is bijus talking or someone who deepens their voice**

Kumiho: _**Heyy~**_

Mei: **Heyy~**

Shukaku: _Heyy_

Enjoy

**Naruto's POV**

"Okay, but where are we going to go?" I quickly show Mito an evil grin which made her recoil in shock "The best place to go for reunions," I said as I turned back to the crowd "Oh and stay close to Kaguya, she'll take you to where we are going." Before Mito could forge an answer, she was already silenced by Kaguya who was looking at me with worry "N-Naruto-Kun a-are you sure about this? Why can't you come with us?" Kaguya was actually starting to get worried at this point which was starting to make me feel some type of way.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to go talk to mom that's all. I swear I'll meet you guys there." I said with a cheery smile which made Kaguya look like she was contemplating letting me go or not, while Mito, on the other hand, looks sad. "Fine! But promise me you'll come as quickly as possible?" I look at Kaguya with a smile and nod. I then look over to Mito who instead of having a sad look like before, now has a look of confusion "Don't worry sis, I just need to go talk to my Mom about something. Just stay with Kaguya, you guys might get along. After all, she wanted to meet you for so long."

I then disappear, leaving the crowd speechless along with Mito.

**Kaguya's POV**

'Be safe Naruto-Kun.'

The walk was not as long as I thought it was but it was silent without Naruto-Kun's cheery attitude. "This is the place." The restaurant in front of us was named 'Ichiraku Ramen' apparently this is one of Naruto's favorite places in the village but I don't see him visit it too much, I wonder why? "Ichiraku Ramen?! Is this where we're supposed to be going?!"

"Yes, it is. Your brother suggested it, he loves this place so much with a passion," I said with a kind smile "Well, after you." I lift up the blanket and let Mito walk in first and walked in right after. Right upon entering the establishment, I felt a sense of nostalgia. Memories of watching Naruto-Kun started to flood my mind and I started to smile when I saw the most trustworthy of all people Naruto-Kun knows.

"Ah! Welcome! Come sit down, what would you like?" Looking at the available seats, I see that Naruto-Kun's seat has yet to be taken.

**'You should sit in it.'**

'But Mei wouldn't that be disrespectful?'

**'In a sense...but we're talking about Naruto-Kun. If you were to sit there, then he would be forced to sit on your lap. Now, wouldn't that be enjoyable for both of you? Just think about it. Naruto-Kun's hot body, sitting just above your legs. Your head close to his, his ear in range for you to do whatever you want with it~"**

'Mei stop it!'

**'HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are too easy!'**

**Naruto's POV**

I need to play my cards right and if I do, I can most likely avoid all means of 'them' trying something. 'I should just ask everyone and see what they think about this. What do you think Mei?'

**'To be honest with you Naruto-Kun, I really don't care but if you're asking then I guess I should give some type of answer. In my opinion, you should just wait and see how things unfold and let them play out.'**

'Kumiho, what about you?'

_**'I'm not like my mother, I just don't care.'**_

Great, so I have an answer from a pervert and yet ones from my parents. I should just hurry up, Kaguya and Mito are probably already there.

Opening the door, I can faint voices talking to each other and it sounds like it's coming from the kitchen? Taking my shoes off, I start to make my way to the kitchen and when I did, well let's just say it changes everything from this night and onwards for the rest of my life.

"Mom? Dad?" I call out "In here Naruto." Mom replied with a monotone voice, nervously making my way to the kitchen I saw Mom, Dad, Itachi, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. "Hey, why are you guys here?" I ask "Son, sit down, please. We have something to tell you." I then took a seat next to Sasuke and when I did everyone looked at me "Okay, what is it? I'm kinda in a rush right now." I said as I rub my head with a smile.

"Naruto, I have information from my spy network and we believe the terrorist group called the Akatsuki are out hunting the jinchuriki and we believe they are going to go in order but we don't have enough information to support that claim," Jiraiya said as straighten his back which made me raise an eyebrow "Okay, but why are you telling me this?" I asked and when I did, I wish I was more prepared for the answer.

"We're telling you this because you're going to go with Master Jiraiya for the next four years for training," Dad responds as he rubs between his eyes. "You're kidding right?" I asked jokingly hoping for a response but everyone just stayed quiet which gave me my answer "When do I leave?" Jiraiya takes a sip of his water before he responds "The day after tomorrow, at dawn."

My mind then begins to go to different places and started asking questions but the biggest question that was pondering my mind was 'what will Kaguya think about this?'

"What about Kaguya? Can she come?"I asked hoping that Jiraiya would say yes "I'm sorry Naruto but I need you to be focused and having her there is just going to delay the training." Hearing his answer, I started to get a bit angry with him "What is the training anyways?! Why is it so important that you have to send me out of the village for four years?!"

"Naruto lower your voice!" Dad shouted which made me go silent "As much as we hate seeing you go, it is necessary." He responded "Why is it though? Why can't I do it here?" I asked "Because we're going to teach you how to control the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox.


	22. Four Years

What's up guys quick message before the story starts. After getting some feedback over my previous chapters, I decided that the story would be better off being told from a narrator POV. So...yeah, yeah that's it. Oh and the reason this took longer was because I had someone very helpful, help me revise this chapter so special thanks to Novrier

Previously

"Because we're going to teach you how to control the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

_Italics means someone is thinking or having flashbacks or singing_

**Bold is bijus talking or someone who deepens their voice**

Kumiho: _**Heyy~**_

Mei:** Heyy~**

Shukaku: _Heyy_

Enjoy

Emptiness. That's all Naruto felt for the past four years. The rigorous training was already hard enough without the use of chakra from Mei or Kumiho, he's been having to keep Jiraiya in the loop when he kept trying to push Naruto to use the chakra. He didn't want to use the chakra nor did he want to constantly rely on it.

During those four years of emptiness, Naruto grew distant with Jiraiya and others, at first Jiraiya thought it was just the sudden shock of finding out about training only two days before. As time grew on, Jiraiya started to actually notice major changes in Naruto other than the physical ones. Besides being distance, he was quick-tempered, uneasy around others, stopped smiling, and lastly, he was silent. The only time he would notice a smile from the blonde was when he would get letters from the love of his life.

From what he knew, "Kaguya" if that was her real name, has been watching Naruto ever since he was born. Not only that, she saw what he went through, with the villagers, and his parents... Jiraiya didn't trust her but others did, even Tsunade. He tried to gather information on everything he could from Kaguya but she would always avoid it. The main question that has been bothering him was if Naruto and Kaguya were having relations. He tried to ask Naruto but he would just either blush and stay quiet or gave him the line 'What gave you that idea?' It pissed Jiraiya off that he couldn't get an answer out of his own godchild, but that only encouraged him to keep asking.

"Today's the day." Naruto was up bright and early for once without Jiraiya waking up him up **'****you're up early than usual, what's the occasion?'** Quickly stretching, Naruto changes into a new pair of clothes and begins to pack everything up. _'We're going home today and I can finally fulfill that promise that I made to Kaguya.' _

Four years ago, Naruto made Kaguya fall in love with him even more, when he sang a song for her, that made her want him even more and when she tried to show her love for him he ended up giving her the wrong impression which led to them avoiding each other until they talked and it ended with Naruto promising her when he turns sixteen, then they can show how much they love each other. The only people that know about their relationship is a very limited few and among those few are certain individuals that know about Naruto's power.

Getting everything sorted and readied, the blonde walks out of the rented room and walks to the room next to his and bangs on the door violently. "Oi! Get up you old perv it's time to get a move on!" You could hear a groaning coming from the door but you could also hear burping which signaled Naruto, that his sensei was drinking last night and most likely partying. "W-What is i-it gaki?" You could smell the alcohol coming off of Jiraiya, he smelt like he drank a whole bar which pissed off Naruto even more than he already was. He just wanted to go home and see his is soon-to-be-lover.

"Could it kill you to be up and ready on time for once? You act like that gray-headed, perverted, late chimpanzee but worse!" Jiraiya was taken back that Naruto would even compare himself to Kakashi but worse. He could only imagine seeing Kakashi snickering away at Naruto's comment. "Jeeeeez, clam it down gaki, I was dr-drinking. Cut me s-some slack." He could almost regret what he just said, Naruto now had a newfound habit of taking up peoples offers but not in a good way. Let's just say the last person that gave Naruto an offer, ended up with a broken arm.

"Remember what happened last time?" Jiraiya instantly went pale "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll ge-get my stuff." Jiraiya went back into the room and tried to do what he said but he was having trouble with all the ladies on the floor along with the booze.

It felt like hours went by, but that's what happens when you're feeling impatient. Naruto was in no mood to wait around, he just wanted to get home and be with the love of his life. "Hurry up Pervy Sage!" After waiting for like five or ten minutes, Jiraiya finally came out with a small bag "You took to long." Naruto began to walk off with Jiraiya following behind him "I had to find my wallet so calm down." In response to what he stated, Naruto scoffed and just exited the hotel with only one thought in his head.

'I'm coming home.'

xxxxxxxx

It was just like every other morning, in the Hidden Leaf Village, it was bright outside and the birds were chirping. But this morning was soon to be a very different morning with a certain blonde on the way.

In the distance, you could see a very young beautiful lady and people could only describe her has...a "goddess", you could say. This goddess was just walking out of her apartment and ever since people have found out that she was the "owner" of that apartment, they would always go up to her and ask her 'Why is a goddess, such as yourself, living in an apartment like that? You could do so much better than that. Why not come live with me?' Now, if anyone was stupid enough to ask her that, then they would just be ignored but if they decided to hit on her then, well let's just say...she knows a way of breaking the human body with any chakra.

Usually, this goddess would just spend her days with the Uchiha's drinking tea and just like Naruto, Kaguya was also distant but not to the point of not talking. To her demise, she wanted to see Naruto but she knew that it would be impossible to find him and that, that was just something that changed her. She didn't go all emo like Naruto, but she did go back to acting like her old self. If she could describe these four years, she wouldn't say lonely, not boring either, and not unhappy. It would be...lifeless.

Some people would think that's a bit overkill but it's not. Naruto...Naruto has a way of making people change but Kaguya was different when she changed, she was happy, full of joy, and full of love. Naruto gave Kaguya a meaning to live and he was the only reason she was alive. She lost everything. Her kids turned on her, her previous lover condemned her a monster. She had a large void that she thought couldn't have been filled but her Naruto is filling that void. But when she found out that she wouldn't see him for four years, well let's just say that she changed and leave it at that.

But she wasn't the only one. Well, she was the only one that felt the way she did, but she wasn't the only one that changed. Everyone that Naruto knows has been training. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, hell even Shikamaru was, Ino and Sakura trained with Tsunade, Shino, and Hinata. They were all motivated to train all because Naruto was selected to be trained by Jiraiya.

xxxxxxxx

It must have been more than hours when in reality it has only been two. Naruto was so impatient through the whole trip that he somehow convinced Jiraiya to run with him all the way back to the village. The blonde just couldn't wait to get back home, he missed everyone but he also didn't want to see them afraid of what they might think but he knew that there was one family that he wouldn't care about what they thought about. The Uzumaki-Namikaze. They were the sole reason why Naruto changed so much. But he was also manipulated to change.

That mischievous fox was the one that manipulated him. Every night, Kumiho would always suggest that Naruto should show some other type of ways of cutting ties with that family. Now don't get him wrong, he wanted to cut all ties with them but he just didn't know how until she suggested a very good idea. Naruto had the appearance of both his parents and those were going to be the most damaging thing that he can do to break his old family. Nothing hurts the most than cut off ties with someone.

"So what are you going to do when we get there? You seem very anxious to get..." Naruto was zoning out, he was just focusing on one thing and that thing is what set him off. The gates. It was just the sight of two simple gates that set Naruto off. He couldn't hold it in anymore even though he should've been tired from running. He just ran. He ran and it caught Jiraiya off guard which only made him sigh in disappointment.

Naruto didn't bother listening as always.

xxxxxxxx

The Hokage was the authority of the village. The strongest. No one would dare go up against him or herm especially the current Hokage. Tsunade Senju is the Fith Hokage and not only that she is the granddaughter of the First Hokage, the founder. She was also the teacher of Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno and it just so happens to be that Sakura has an errand to run for Tsunade and it requires her to pick up a package from the gate.

"Hey, good evening Kotesu, Izumo. Did the package come?" The gate boys were just stared at each other before they looked at Sakura like she was crazy "Y-You just missed it by a couple of seconds." Sakura was just confused, she thought they were playing mind games with her but she was soon wrong when they told her to look behind her. "Is that L-Lord Jiraiya?! Naruto's back?!" Sakura just couldn't hide anymore, she was so excited that her teammate was back after four years!

"Lord Jiraiya!" Sakura practically scared the Sanin when she screamed his nameand ran in front of him stopping him dead in his tracks_ 'no wonder she has the title of banshee' _Jiraiya looks at Sakura with a tired expression "If it's about Naruto you just missed him. He's most likely heading to the Uchiha compound. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see hime." And with that Jiraiya left, leaving Sakura running past him.

xxxxxxxxx

The breeze of the air. That's what Naruto felt. He always loved that feeling ever since he was little. And now, he is feeling it for the first time in a long time. He had a clear view of the whole street in front and behind him, he could see everyone, he even spotted Sakura running past everyone and it seemed like she was in a hurry.

_'__Should I talk to her? She's most likely trying to find me but that's impossible... Unless she saw Pervy Sage. Bummer, I was really looking forward to surprising everyone.'_Inrapid motion, Naruto threw a kunai right in front of Sakura's two feet which resulted in her stopping and turning around quickly which gained the attention of every civilian on the street and made them panic. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Naruto could barely hold in his small laughter and gained Sakura's attention.

Before Sakura said anything, Naruto dropped down from the pole which he was sitting on and the end result of that was Sakura widening her eyes. "NARUTO!" She practically ran and tackled him to the ground which made Naruto groan in agony. "You're back?! When did you get back?! Oh everyone is going to be happy that you're back!" Naruto could've sworn that he was going to go death due to the amount of screaming she was doing near his ear.

"Sakura, get the fuck off of me before I force you off." Although Naruto wanted to be happy, he couldn't. Towards the third year of training, Kumiho was actually merging her chakra with Naruto which resulted in him gaining some of her negative aspects. Although Kumiho never acted like this before through the course of her time with Naruto, it was all a front. At the end of the day, Kumiho is a fox and foxes deceive.

Sakura quickly out of fear got off of Naruto and backed up a bit to put some distance between her and Naruto. "N-Naruto?" This is not the Naruto she knew. The Naruto she knew was not this aggressive nor was he quick-tempered. "*Sigh* Sorry about that Sakura, I'm just tired. You know, from all the walking and stuff."

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tackled you like that. It was wrong on my part."Naruto just nodded and turned around and picked up his bag "So, what were you doing up there anyway?" Sakura asked as she got a good look at Naruto "I was just getting a look at the village. I noticed that Tsunade is on the Hokage Rock, when did she become Hokage?"Naruto asked as he turned around and began walking to the Uchiha compound with Sakura following. "Umm, she became Hokage right after Lord Minato woke up from his coma and resigned but Lady Tsunade was working as a tempory before that."

Naruto was alright until he heard Minato woke up from the coma but he just hid his anger. "Hm. What about everyone else? I wanna know how they been?" Naruto requested "Well everyone began to train right after everyone found out that you were going to be gone with Lord Jiraiya for four years. But right after that, Team 7 was suspended for doing missions since we didn't have a back. After that, both Ino and I began to train under Lady Tsunade." Sakura explained.

"One last question. What about Sasuke? How has he been doing?" Sakura then went silent. She didn't want to tell Naruto the bad news. Naruto then caught on and went silent as well until he asked one question that would forever change his life. "What about Itachi?"

"You should talk to Lady Tsunade about it. I don't think you would want to hear it from me." Naruto then realized that it was going to be a huge issue.

Naruto then began to pick up his pace and started running towards the Uchiha compound with Sakura right behind him "Hey N-Naruto wait up!"

xxxxxxxxx

"And he just left you like that? What was your reason for not going after him?!" Tsunade asked violently as she looked at her old teammate with a glint of anger. Jiraiya just stayed silent, he knew the risks for letting Naruto go off like that. "If Naruto finds out about the massacre, then he is going to go out of control!" She yelled as she slammed her hand directly on her desk "I'll go find him." Jiraiya replied quickly. It may not seem like it but after hearing about the Uchiha massacre it made him feel angered. The Uchihas were the only type of real family that Naruto had and now they're gone. This was unfair for Naruto but Jiraiya knew that it was necessary.

xxxxxxxxx

Right in the middle of the living room was blood. Everywhere. Splattered against the walls, furniture and on the floor. "Did you know about this?" Naruto began to clench his hands into fists and his fingernails began to run deep into the skin resulting in tiny bits of blood drops flowing out. Sakura just stayed quiet but she knew that she had to answer him. She wanted to say something but she just couldn't find the right words. "Answer me Sakura. Did you know about this?!" Naruto screamed as he turned around and faced Sakura. She stared directly into his eyes and her legs were trembling. Naruto's eyes, her teammate's eyes, were no longer the same ocean blue eyes. They were now red fox-like eyes.

"N-N-Naru-" Before she knew it, Naruto had pinned her to the wall by her neck. "I said answer me!" Naruto was starting to squeeze on Sakura's neck making her struggle "Na-Na-Naru..." Sakura soon started to flutter her legs around and her eyes started to slowly close "Naru...to...pl-please..." Sakura had a tear running down her left eyes. She didn't want to die but she couldn't do anything, each time she tried to say something she lost oxygen and her strength.

**'NARUTO STOP!'** Naruto blinked and suddenly let go of Sakura and looked at his hands. Sakura immediately started to channel chakra into her hands and move it to her neck which had a bright red hand mark on it but as soon as her hand made contact it began to fade. "Sa-Sakura I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I lost control," Naruto said as he bent down and tried to check on her before she screamed, "Get away from me!"

Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Sakura but it seems that it was going to happen. "Sakura, I'm sorry." Naruto then began to walk towards the door and he moved his hands to open it but it opened before he could. The person that was standing in front of Naruto was none other than Jiraiya. "I knew I would find you here. But of all places, you had to come here?" Jiraiya could only feel pain for his student. he knows what it's like to lose someone precious that could be considered family.

The only response Naruto could come up with was crying and that is exactly what he started doing. "S-Sakura i-is in the liv-living room." Naruto then ran out of the room with tears dropping and Jiraiya just let him go. Jiraiya could only let him go, he didn't know how to comfort his student.

Jiraiya then started to walk to the living room and when he was around the corner, he could hear the whimpering of a girl. "Sakura?" Sakura then looked to where she heard the voice and when she did she instantly stood up and dried her tears. "L-Lord Jiraiya? W-What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she tried to get back to her normal self. "I had a feeling that Naruto would come here and after having a heated talk with hime, she told me to go find Naruto," Jiraiya replied as Sakura nodded nervously. Jiraiya took noted of Sakura's posture and the way Naruto acted before and he knew what happen "He attacked you, didn't he?" Sakura could only look down in guilt as she regretted her choice to scream at Naruto.

"Well, I'm going to go find him, you wanna come with?" Jiraiya asked as he started to make his way to the front door with Sakura behind him "Y-Yeah...".

xxxxxxxxx

Regret. That was all Naruto could feel. He regretted not going straight to Kaguya. He regretted not going with Jiraiya. He regretted hurting Sakura. And...he regretted going back home. If he could go back in time to fix what he did today, he would. It was sunset and it made everything Naruto felt worse. Naruto just couldn't stop crying. His family was dead, his both of his brothers are nowhere to be found, he only knows that it's probably a bad reason that they're not here.

"So I was right. You are here." Naruto turned his head halfway to see the person that he wanted to now avoid. It was Kaguya. Naruto couldn't muster up a response which only made Kaguya frown "Now now, what's the matter?" Kaguya asked with no sense of emotions in her voice but Naruto could tell that she was worried but just didn't want to sound like it. When Naruto didn't respond to Naruto, she just walked up to where he was and sat down next to him. "Over time you were gone, I would always come here and watch the sunset. And each time it went down, I always thought of you." Kaguya said as she continued to stay monotoned. There was silence between the two for more than five minutes and Kaguya could only feel worried for Naruto"Kaguya? Did you know?" Kaguya looked at Naruto who was just looking straight "So you found out?" Naruto just nodded and that made Kaguya look back.

"I'm sorry you had to find out on your own, it must've been hard dealing with those mixed emotions. I was planning on telling you when you got back but it seems that I don't need to." Kaguya said "What about Sasuke and Itachi? I know something bad happened to them." Kaguya soon began to be quiet which made Naruto widen his eyes. "T-They're dead?!" Kaguya instantly looked at Naruto and slapped him across the face which made him widen his eyes. "No, you imbecile!"

"They're not dead. Itachi was the one who did the massacre but he was ordered to by the Hokage and another person who I did not recognize. The sole reason for this was because the Uchiha was planning on a coup d'etat against the Hokage who at the time was Minato. Sasuke went rogue and that's all I know." Kaguya then looked to Naruto who had a face mixed of emotions. Anger, sympathy, betrayal, and sadness.

"Look Naruto. I understand how you feel. You feel betrayed that Itachi did this without telling you goodbye. I went through something similar so just know I'm here to comfort you."


	23. Love

Previously

"Look Naruto. I understand how you feel. You feel betrayed that Itachi did this without telling you goodbye. I went through something similar so just know I'm here to comfort you."

_Italics means someone is thinking or having flashbacks or singing_

**Bold is bijus talking or someone who deepens their voice**

Kumiho: _**Heyy~**_

Mei:** Heyy~**

Shukaku: _Heyy_

Enjoy

"So that's how you got that print on your neck?" Ino asked. Everyone whoknow Naruto, was now standing in front of Sakura with confused and horror looks in their eyes. "Are you sure that was Naruto? I always remembered him being quiet and laid back. So what happened that made him like this?" Whispers started going around about how something might've happened to the blonde but others thought it was someone. "He's been gone for four years and he later returns to find his adoptive family dead and to top it all of it, his two brothers went rogue. Having something like that can impact someone heavily."

"You're half right about that." Everyone's eyes soon widen when they heard an unfamiliar voice and in less than a second, that unfamiliar voice was soon replaced with a face. "You were always kind to me even now which is a legitimate surprise and I appreciate that." And like a thunderbolt, everyone was soon facing Naruto Uchiha who was now standing in front of everyone. "You guys missed me?" He asked but only to be responded with silence until his best friend spoke: "Welcome back." Shikamaru responded with sarcasm which resulted in Naruto rolling his eyes. He then changed his attention to everyone else who had fear in their eyes besides Choji "So I assume that the way you all are staring at me, Sakura told you about what happen?"

He was met with nervous nods which only made him look to Sakura and back to everyone. "Let's go somewhere private," He stated, "If you want to know what happened then follow me."

xxxxxxxxx

"So as you know, I was gone for four years for training with pervy sage and during that time I changed. Not just in appearance but in personality as well. Everything was fine until the second year. Being a jinchuriki has its perks but it also comes with a risk. You can have a bond with the tailed beasts but each of them has different ways of acting and varying from the tailed beast, each of them has different personality aspects and me being the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, I have a higher risk running amuck and losing myself. The Nine-Tails fuels her powers from my emotions and my hate for my family is gradually making her more powerful and making it much harder for me to keep her under control. And ever since I left the village, I didn't have anyone to keep me calm besides Jiraiya but that old geezer doesn't help at all. The only person who's alive right now that can keep me under control is Kaguya."

Given what Naruto said, he expected everyone to be confused and afraid but he was mistaken. Everyone has a look of understanding. Well besides Shikamaru. No one had any questions nor do they know what to say but Naruto could see it in their faces. They wanted to ask questions but they're afraid of his reaction but one look at Shikamaru, you could tell there were some holes in the explanation. And Naruto knew that he just wanted to see what Shikamaru had to say. "Naruto, that's a bad habit you have there, when do you plan on stopping it?" All eyes were on Shikamaru in an instant and no one was surprised when they saw him laying down on a tree looking up at the clouds. Typical Nara.

"What do you mean Shikamaru? What kind of bad habit does Naruto have?" Sakura pondered "Shikamaru and me have known Naruto longer and we have gotten used to Naruto leaving out extra information. It's second nature to us." Choji answered which made Naruto nod "I knew you guys didn't forget. But yes they are correct, I did leave out some information. The Nine-Tails has been merging her chakra ever since the second year and that I have been getting her negative aspects. Sakura, you remember how I snapped at you yesterday?" Sakura flinched a little at the recall of that memory which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto "Y-Yeah, what about it?" She questioned, "That's one of the negative aspects, the seal that is placed on me is gradually getting weaker by my hatred and little things such as outbursts, getting very violent, distance, quick-tempered, and being very aggressive is all effects of her chakra merging with my own."

Everything was starting to make more sense for Sakura now. The outburst, quick-tempered, being aggressive? _'That's all the signs that Naruto showed yesterday.' _Sakura thought "Wha-" Before Sakura could say what she was going to say, an ANBU with purple hair and a cat mask suddenly appeared right behind Naruto which startled him and he quickly drew a kunai out with it on the neck of said ANBU. "Naruto, it's just an ANBU calm down!" Ino yelled. The ANBU didn't hesitate either and had her sword pulled the same time and both Naruto and the ANBU had each other on death's door with both weapons on their necks. Naruto, being Naruto, slowly brought back the kunai as did the ANBU and they just stared each other down. "Lady Hokage has requested your presence." Naruto slowly felt himself being filled with the urge to kill but he tried his hardest to suppress the urge but the urge was just too strong so he took off in a blinding speed.

xxxxxxxxx

On the way to the Hokage residence, Naruto had to make a small stop to a dark alleyway to suppress his urge and just his luck, it was the redlight district. "Hey ki-" Just one slash did the job. Blood was splattered all over Naruto's clothes and the walls of the alleyway **'You didn't have to do that.'** _'It's not my fault. It was that stupid fox! She's been merging her fucking chakra into me and this is the result of that!'_Naruto didn't have time to waste arguing with Mei. He just killed someone and he didn't have time to do anything but it did feel good. The rush of seeing blood made Naruto feel...complete. Even though it made him feel good, it felt wrong. He felt like with each kill he made, he would get closer to becoming a monster.

Naruto didn't have enough time to waste, Tsunade wanted him immediately and she was expecting him to be there but Naruto had to deal with the body so he doesn't get thrown in jail or even worse. Sent to death. But lucky for him, Mei taught him a certain jutsu that annihilates everything that is in the user desires which was weird since she said that he was going to need it later down the road. "Tail Beast Annihilation." The body was then covered in red chakra, that was oddly similar to Kumiho's. Once the body was covered, it evaporated into nothingness which made Naruto sigh in relief. Right after that, he went back to his original task. Meeting Tsunade.

xxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell is he?! I thought he was supp-" Right in the middle of Tsunade's scolding for an ANBU, the person of interest, being Naruto, appeared right in front of Tsunade's eyes along with the ANBU. "Calm down granny. It's not her fault, I just got caught up in some...personal affairs." Naruto explained. The ANBU was ready to attack Naruto at any time. Ever since a couple of minutes ago when she first encountered him, she gained this uneasy feeling. It was like he was hungry for blood. It just wasn't that, it was the look in his eyes. They were the eyes of a bloodthirsty animal. "What the hell did I say about you calling me 'granny'?!" Tsunade yelled which made Naruto smirk "Well, what am I suppose to call you? You're old and those milk bags-" NARUTO!" Tsunade suddenly stood up and punched Naruto so hard that he flew out of the building. Or so she thought.

"I swear he gets on my nerves!" Right after that sentence left Tsunade's mouth, the room started to be filled with a burst of maniacal laughter which gathered all the ANBU in the building to start to surround Tsunade with their weapons drawn. "Granny, granny, granny, I think it's time you realized that I'm much stronger and quicker now but uh, it still seems you don't know how to hold back." Naruto teased with amusement which made everyone in the room to look at Tsunade's desk which instead of being filled with her, it was replaced with Naruto sitting back in the chair with his feet on the edge of the desk. "You know? Come to think of it, I don't see how you can stand this?! This chair is so uncomfortable!"

"S-So Jiraiya wasn't lying?" Tsunade asked which gained Naruto's attention "Lie about what? Me being this fucking awesome? Or about you being old?" Naruto joked which he got a death stared from Tsunade "Don't disrespect the Hoka-" Tsunade rose her right hand and the ANBU that spoked out stood down "ANBU you may leave us." Tsunade ordered which all said ANBU obeyed. "Get out of the chair," Tsunade said sternly "Y-Y-Yes ma'am! R-R-Right a-a-away ma'am!" Naruto quickly got out of the chair and went back to the middle of the room and Tsunade walked back to the chair and sat down and looked Naruto directly in the eye with a stern look which made him go pail. "Naruto, as of this moment, you will show me respect and talk to me not as of a friend but as the Hokage. Is that understood?" Tsunade asked sternly once again.

Naruto nodded as his response and just listen. "Jiraiya gave me a run down about what happened during the four years you were gone and the reason I'm asking is that I want to hear your version." She said with her fingers intertwined with each other. "Well, we're going to be here for a while then," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Tsunade simply smirked at the response and just casually responded "Well I don't mind. Unless you have someplace that is more important to be?" As of that very moment, Naruto could swear that Kaguya was going to give him hell when he gets back home. He already imagined what she is going to say and how she's going to punish him for being late and missing dinner. She almost reminds him of his mom...

"Actually I do." Naruto casually responded which made Tsunade raise an eyebrow "Oh? Please evaluate more on this." Tsunade said with an interested tone. Naruto could only sigh at this, No matter the outcome, Kaguya is still going to get mad at him and then later punish him. "It may not seem like it but ever since the day I got back, Kaguya and I have started living together and she has a set of...rules for me..." Naruto said in embarrassment. Tsunade just stared at Naruto like he was crazy. Naruto was known for not following rules even when he was adopted by the Uchiha but hearing this was just not believable "S-So what you're trying to say is, you're following rules?" Naruto nodded slowly. Tsunade was stunned. No, stunned couldn't be enough to describe what she just heard. Amazed would seem more like it.

"What makes these rules so different from the others?" Tsunade asked eagerly "She can get very...scary." Naruto explained "Can I at least send a shadow clone over there or leave one here and I just go home? Please?" Naruto begged Tsunade. The only thing she could do was laugh. This was a first for her. Ever since she knew Naruto, he never acted like this when it came to anyone. "You can send a shadow clone there. I like to hit things that don't disappear."

xxxxxxxxx

Nolstagia. It hit Naruto like a bag full of bricks. The memories that he wanted to forget, the memories of his childhood were now starting to flood his mind like a pool of blood. All the cuts and tears he shed were starting to come back to him. He couldn't believe that became a ninja for this village. The village that would torture him and make him become a different person. A person who he didn't know that he was becoming.

_'Damnit! Kaguya is going to kill me! I can't even imagine what she's going to do to me!'_ Fear started to overwhelm Naruto has he rapidly increased his speed. He could've just teleported home but he was too afraid of what she was going to do. He didn't want to be there in an instance nor would he want to be there late. It was a stalemate for the blonde so he just decided he would just take the risk and run home.

xxxxxxxxx

It was most likely eight at night when he arrived home. Knowing what he was going to encounter when he opens that door, he decided that the best course of action was to check the windows to see if the house was empty or not. Lucky for him he didn't see anything, so he just took the opportunity and sneak into the house. "Naruto-Kun," a stern voice filled the room and Naruto was now filled with fear "Did you forget about what we talked about?" Naruto just stared at Kaguya in horror. The goddess was sitting in the living room drinking tea in a calm position. In the outside, she seemed calm but on the inside? On the inside she was furious.

"N-N-No..." Naruto was starting to stutter and he knew that he couldn't lie to her. She could tell when he was lying and that bothered him. He could never tell if Kaguya was lying to him or anything and that crept Naruto out. "It seems you're telling the truth. Now, tell me. Where were you? You missed dinner." Naruto gave Kaguya a look of confusion as a response "Didn't you listen to the-" "I did. But, that was a _shadow clone__,_I want to hear it from _you__._" Kaguya said as she opens her eyes and set her cup down and looked Naruto directly into his eyes.

"D-D-Do I have-" "Naruto-Kun." Kaguya said sternly "I wa-was talk to granny th-that's all." Naruto said in a hasten voice. Kaguya stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds before she stood up and as she did, Naruto started to get nervous. She then began to walk towards Naruto and as she took each step, Naruto could imagine his death. The last step Kaguya took emplaced her directly in front of Naruto who is behind a wall and as they stared each other down, Naruto's heart started to pump harder and harder and as each pump went by, Naruto's face grew brighter. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Kaguya.

She knew that he was nervous and that made this even more enjoyable for her. Kaguya then started to move her head closer to Naruto's ear and when she was close she whispered "Naruto-Kun," At the call of his name, Naruto felt his spine-tingling and that made Kaguya smile. "You know Naruto-Kun... You did promise me that when you turn of age, you would show me how much you love me~ Do you still want to fulfill that promise?" This was a turning point for Naruto. He didn't know how to answer and this? This was something he wasn't prepared for. He didn't know that this was so nerve-racking. Kaguya slowly retracted her head from Naruto's ear and smiled.

"K-Kaguya...we d-" "Don't know much about each other? *Giggles* How about this. Once we do this," She then moved back to his ear and started to whisper again "We'll talk about each other." Kaguya then moved away from Naruto's ear and slowly moved closer to his lips with her eyes closed and Naruto did the same but they were both hesitant they moved closer and moved away from each other until they just moved closer and as they did, they kissed. This kiss was not like any of their previous ones. This one seemed different. This one seemed to hold genuine feelings.

The kiss seemed to last longer than any of their previous kisses and this one, they seemed to forget to take a breath. When they separated from the kiss, they couldn't even look at each other in the eyes. "N-Naruto-K-Kun?" Kaguya was starting to blush more than Naruto was and this made her feel weird. She was never used to being like this for millennia...it, it felt pleasurable. "Y-Yes?" Kaguya was about to say something but she stopped her self from saying anything. _'__I have to say something but what?!'_ Kaguya was starting to have conflicting thoughts on what she should do or say but she couldn't think of anything else besides Naruto.

Kaguya slowly bit on her lip and she just couldn't do it anymore. Naruto saw what Kaguya was doing and he didn't know what to do either. His instincts were telling him to not stop and he knew that if he didn't do something then this would stop. So he did the only thing that he could do. He kissed her.

The kiss surprised Kaguya and it made her entire body feel hot but she also felt something in her rubbing against her thigh_'I-Is th-that what I thi-think it is?'_ Kaguya couldn't even think correctly at this point. The only thing she thought about was Naruto. Both Naruto and Kaguya started to move their hands around each other's bodies frantically. On their last breath, they separate from the kiss and just stare at each other while trying to catch their breath. As they stare into each other's eyes, they smile "N-Naruto-Kun, y-you wanna f-finish this in the bedroom?" Kaguya asked with a bright tint of red on her face. Naruto didn't understand what she was talking about but as he thought about it more and more, he instantly understood what Kaguya was trying to ask.

Naruto couldn't muster up from the embarrassment so he just nodded and Kaguya smiled at this. She then took his hand and began to walk to their bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom, they just stared at each other before Kaguya said something that would make Naruto blush even brighter. "C-Could you turn around?" Naruto did as she asks and turns around. Staring at the wall, Naruto heard everything that was happening. He heard People cheering and he heard heavy breathing?

It seems like Kaguya was taking her yukata. _'Is she taking her clothes off? Should I do it too?'_ Naruto was debating if he should or not. He never had this experience before nor did anyone tell or teach him about this. So he did it. He took his clothes off to. One by one, his clothes came off. Right after he took his underwear off, he felt so embarrassed. Deep in his thoughts, Naruto wasn't paying attention nor was Kaguya. They both were deep in their thoughts and they didn't know what to do. Kaguya just kept thinking of different scenarios of how this will play out while Naruto, on the other hand, was thinking about the outcome of this.

Kaguya was the first to turn around and when her eyes laid on Naruto's back, she saw all his scars and they just made her feel sorry for him. But she pushed those thoughts out of her head. Tonight is the night that they can become lovers. And she wasn't going to let anything ruin that. She slowly took small steps and each step she took, her heart started to beat faster. Once she was right behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and her breasts started to touch Naruto's chest and then she lowered her head to his ear and whispered: "Don't be n-nervous Naruto-Kun." It may not have seemed like it, but Kaguya was super nervous on the inside. Naruto was even more nervous now, he could feel Kaguya's chest on his back and on top of that, he could feel her heartbeat.

"K-Kaguya...this is my uhh...f-first..." Kaguya mat not have seen it, but Naruto's face was so red that it could rival an Uzumaki's hair. Kaguya wasn't that surprised, she knew that this was his first but she didn't know that he was going to be so nervous about it. "It's okay. Just do what your instincts tell you." In an attempt to calm down, Naruto then took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once Naruto calmed down, he slowly turned to Kaguya "I-I'm ready..." Kaguya calmy smiled at Naruto and she moved her lips to Naruto's and he did the same. They both gently kissed each other on lips and the kiss began to become more passionate each second.

Kaguya then surprised Naruto by falling onto the bed with him on top of her. As the kiss went on, Kaguya started to move her hands around Naruto's body until they landed on Naruto's hands. Once they touched, Kaguya gently moved Naruto's right hand to her right breast signaling him to squeeze them. Naruto simply followed his instincts and began to take control of the situation. Naruto gently squeezed Kaguya's D-cup and Kaguya began to moan in the kiss which made Naruto get stiffer._'Just follow my instincts.' _Naruto then broke away from the kiss and moved his head to Kaguya's neck and began to nibble on her. Kaguya began to moan louder and her body started to twitch in pleasure, she never experienced being bitten on the neck, it felt so nice. It sent tingles down her spine and with each bite she felt more pleasure.

"Mmmmh, Naruto." Kaguya was beginning to breathe harder and harder. With a little extra force, Naruto squeezed Kaguya's left breast harder making her moan a bit louder. Naruto then moves away from Kaguya's neck and stares at her with a smile "S-Sorry if I mess this up." Kaguya was confused at what Naruto said and she was about to say something until he kisses her while slowly inserting his tongue which surprises her greatly. Naruto then proceeded to remove his hand from Kaguya's breast and trails his finger all the way down her stomach to her pussy. Slowly, Naruto inserted his finger and as if right on cue, Kaguya instantly moaned.

Naruto then opens his eyes and moves away from the kiss and gets an idea. _'Maybe she'll like this?' _Naruto moves his head to Kaguya's left breast and begins to suck on it while fingering her and Kaguya began to moan even louder. "N-Naru!" Kaguya quickly moves her hand to Naruto's head and began to rub his head.

"Na-Naru...mmmh, ah, Naru stop!" Naruto instantly stops what he was doing and looks at Kaguya. Kaguya starts to take in very huge breaths "N-Naru, I-I want you..." In an instant, Naruto blushes bright red and he is speechless. Naruto moves his finger out from Kaguya and moves to Kaguya "A-Are y-you sure?" Kaguya just nods and she quickly stands up and gets off the bed as does Naruto.

Kaguya slowly bends over at the edge of the bed with her head facing Naruto and as she does, Naruto could see everything. Ranging from her pale blue skin to her pussy. "Naru, I want you~" Naruto didn't know how to respond. He didn't know if he should say something or do something. _'"Just do what your instincts tell you."' _As of that moment, Naruto knew what to do.

Naruto walked up to Kaguya and when he was directly behind her, Kaguya faced directly straight and she was biting her lip. Naruto slowly took his penis and lined it up with Kaguya's pussy and as he was just a few centimeters away, he began to get into position. He moved his left hand onto Kaguya's ass and prepared himself mentally. _'Now or never.' _Naruto then proceeded to thrust into Kaguya slowly making her moan louder than before. "Naru in me! I'm finally one with you!" Naruto was blushing at Kaguya's comment but he was also happy that he was one with her.

Naruto then began to pick up the pace and he went deeper in Kaguya with each thrust. "Aaah aah, mmmmh mmmhmmh oh yeah Naru oh harder! aah aah, sssssc, oh-oh, oh, ahhh ahhh! Naru, I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'M GOING TO CUM NARU!" In an instance, Naruto felt a wave of unfamiliar liquid splashed all over his penis. "Kaguya...I think I'm gonna cum..." Naruto was starting to feel his penis get stiffer than it was before, he didn't know what to do. "Na...ru hold it...please." Right as Kaguya said that she took Naruto's penis out of her and got onto the bed back first. "Naru...I want you to cum inside me." Naruto smiled at Kaguya and got onto her and he entered her again. Instead of going at a fast pace, Naruto went slower.

As Naruto was thrusting, he was kissing Kaguya and for them, that kiss was probably the most passionate kiss out of the whole time they started. "K-Kaguya-" "I-It's okay Naru, sssssc, ahhh, I want you...to cum in me." Naruto nodded and started to go faster and as he felt it beginning to get stiffer and stiffer, he knew that he was ready to finish. Naruto's breathing started to get heavier and heavier. "I'm gonna cum!" "Cum inside me Naru!" Kaguya quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him closer to her. And as on cue, Naruto started to release his sperm inside of Kaguya and as soon as he did that, fireworks began to go off.

"I love you Kaguya."

"I love you Naruto Uchiha."

The two lovers instantly fell asleep in each other's arm and they didn't have a care in the world if someone was listening but Naruto was probably going to regret that tomorrow when a certain grey-haired ninja brings up the events that played out.


	24. Our Little Secret

Previously

The two lovers instantly fell asleep in each other's arm and they didn't have a care in the world if someone was listening but Naruto was probably going to regret that tomorrow when a certain grey-haired ninja brings up the events that played out.

_Italics means someone is thinking or having flashbacks or singing_

**Bold is bijus talking or someone who deepens their voice**

Kumiho: **_Heyy_~**

Mei: **Heyy~**

Shukaku: _Heyy_

Enjoy

_"Father." The door slowly creaked open and revealed Fugaku and Mikoto. "I don't want to participate in a death match with my son." Itachi slowly walked closer to his parents "I see...you aligned with the other side." Silence once again took the room. Itachi staggers to straighten his body "Father, Mother...I..." "We already know Itachi." "Itachi, promise me this." Itachi slowly brought his sword closer "Take care of Sasuke." "I will." A tear slowly fell from Itachi's Sharingan and his sword soon began to rattle in hesitation. "Don't fear it. This is the path you've chosen. Compared to yours, our pain will end in an instant. Our philosophies may differ, but I'm proud of you." Tears began following onto Itachi's fist and once again, hesitation took control. "You truly are a kind child." The blade soon was raised and with two rapid succession strikes, both Fugaku and Mikoto was dead._

"Mom, Dad!" Naruto instantly woke up panting, sweating, and his eyes started hurting which resulted in him grabbing them in agony and this startled Kaguya greatly as she woke up with her eyes widen "Na-Naru, it was just a nightmare, calm down. Shhh, I'm here." Kaguya hugged Naruto tightly and tried to calm him down with a soothing voice "I-It w-was I-Itachi. He killed them..." It felt so real, was it because of the Sharingan? Or was it because Naruto has Itachi's blood running through his body? "Naru, it's okay. I'm here for you."

Naruto couldn't understand what was happening. He didn't know what to think of that nightmare. All he knows is, he just wanted to be near no one besides Kaguya. At this point, she seems like the only one who could comfort him since she's been through something similar. "Naru, I know how you feel. Trust me I've been there, I know what it is like to lose family. I was betrayed...by both my sons." Naruto slowly moved out of the hug and looked at Kaguya "I'm sorry...I didn't know." Naruto soon felt bad now just for making Kaguya bring something up that she probably wanted to forget. "It's okay Naru. Let's just forget about it. I don't this day to be ruined. Now go back to sleep." Kaguya soon covered herself back up with the blanket and laid back down leaving Naruto confused "Hey Kaguya, question. Why are you naked and why are our clothes on the floor?"

Kaguya turns over and looks at Naruto with a sly smile "You don't remember? Well, maybe I should jog your memory." Before Naruto could respond, Kaguya jumped onto him and began to kiss him. Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should go along with it or if he should make her stop?

Memories started to overflood Naruto's mind and everything from last night started to come to him. The sex, the moaning, the pleasure, and the love. In that very instant, Naruto remembered everything.

As Kaguya kept kissing Naruto, she felt him get harder and she started to get poked on her thigh. "Oh? It seems you're hard?" Kaguya couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Even though she and Naruto slept together, she still loves him greatly and just him staring at her makes her embarrassed, but him seeing her naked? It's just too much.

"Hey, Naru, you think we have enough ti-" Before she knew it, Naruto was on top of her but something was wrong. "Naru?" Naruto's hair was covering his eyes and he was pinning Kaguya down "Why?" Naruto asked "Naru? What's wrong?" Naruto didn't know what to think now. Before Kaguya acted somewhat like this, a couple of days she wasn't acting like this, but now, now she's acting like this.

"Why are you acting like this?!" Kaguya was starting to get worried, this was not the Naruto that she fell in love with. Well, he is but he was different. "Naru yo-you're scaring me." Kaguya being a goddess, could handle Naruto but she wanted to see if this was an act, but a goddess being scared? That's never going to happen. But don't get her wrong, Kaguya is getting scared but this was Naruto. Her lover, a lover that was supposed to protect her. But now she's starting to doubt if Naruto is ever actually going to be her ideal lover. "Scaring you? Scaring you?! You're scaring me! You're changing! I don't even know who you are for fuck sakes! I don't even know if I gave my first to the women that I love or if I gave it to someone who wants to just wants me for sex!"

Kaguya was baffled. Being accused of being a stranger by the one you love hurts especially if you just got done being intimate. But not only was she baffled, but she was also hurt. She felt like crying and getting away from Naruto as fast as she could. "Sex? Sex?! Can't you see that I love you?! Why does it matter to you so much! I love you just for you! Just because I like to indulge in lust doesn't mean that I want you for sex! Do you know how hard and boring it is to keep up my goddess persona?! I had to keep it up ever since I fucking arrived here! I just want to be me and love you the way I want to love you!"

It may not seem like it, but this couple was going to be in for a very, very rude awaking. But back to the argument, Naruto was speechless. He didn't know what to say so he just got off Kaguya and made his way to the closet "So that's it? Nothing? You're not even going to say one goddamn thing?" Naruto just put clothes on and stayed silent which made Kaguya get angrier "Naruto, I don't want to have the same outcome we had four years ago, so answer me! At least say something!" Kaguya was actually starting to get very aggravated that her lover was not responding and that was just starting to piss her off. "What the fuck do you want me to say?! This is too much for me to understand! I just gave you my first and now you're telling me this was all an act! What am I supposed to say?!"

"I don't know! Maybe an 'I'm sorry Kaguya, I just didn't know that you love me this much' would be enough!" Kaguya screamed "Well I'm sorry, I have too much on my mind. One minute I killed someone and next I'm being intimate with you! That kind of creeps me out." Killed? More like murder. Naruto killed that person in cold blood. "K-Killed? Naru what the fuck did you do?! What do you mean that you killed someone?!" Naruto couldn't believe that he just said that. He couldn't believe that he just told the person that he loves that he murdered someone. "Please just forget about it. I don't want to talk about this anymore alright? I'm sorry for screaming at you. I accept you just the way you are. So please, don't ask."

A small smile soon arose on Kaguya's face "You accept me the way I am? Prove it then." Kaguya has a sly smile and got out of the bed and walked towards Naruto with no clothes on "W-What?!" Naruto started moving backward in fear of what was about to happen. "Why are you moving Naru? C'mon, prove it." Naruto couldn't respond, he could only keep moving back. Kaguya kept that sly smile on her face as she kept walking towards Naruto.

Naruto was soon up against a wall again but this time, they were in the living room. The windows were see-through and anyone could see, that was a problem for Naruto but for Kaguya, she could care less. "Naru...I want you~ Please..." Naruto could feel Kaguya's warm breath and that made him blush brighter. But Kaguya begging for him? That made him feel weird. "Na...ru..." Kaguya soon kissed Naruto as so did he. The kiss was not a normal lip against lip action. Kaguya wanted Naruto. She wanted what happened last night to happen again and this time, this time she wanted to do it longer, so she initiated it by sticking her tongue inside Naruto's mouth and started exploring it which was making his mind go crazy.

The position the two were in, comprised of Naruto being against the wall with Kaguya naked pushed against him with her knee in between his legs. To people outside, it would seem like foreplay but Naruto knew that this was going to be so much more than foreplay. "Mmmmh mmmmh mmmhmm ahh. Naru, I never knew you were such a good kisser. Why have you been holding out ahh-" Before Kaguya could finish her sentence, Naruto quickly kissed Kaguya back and during the kiss, they both started to moan in the kiss and began to move around the room. Naruto soon picked Kaguya up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss while moaning frantically.

"Naru...c'mon...put it in me." Naruto was just about to take off his clothes but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I-It's probably just a random, come on Naru...I can't wait for it any longer!"

xxxxxxxxx

A quickie. Quickie meaning a short time of two people engaging in sexual intercourse. Kaguya probably doesn't understand what that means because she told Naruto she wanted to have one but instead of having a 'quickie' they had sex from eight in the morning to two in the afternoon!

"Naruto, you're late. It's your first time back and you're already late." Sakura explained "Bu-" "And Kakashi is here to so don't use that excuse." Naruto began to look around the training ground trying to find his sensei but he couldn't. Naruto was just about to say something until someone else spoke "Naruto, I'm so proud of you!" Kakashi instantly put Naruto in a headlock and began to rub his head. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?! And why are you proud of me?!"

"You finally got laid! My student finally got laid!" Naruto's face soon turned red as those words left Kakashi's mouth and Sakura? Well, Sakura just looked at Naruto like he was crazy "W-Wha-! What the fuck?! How the fuck do you know that?!" Naruto swept his foot under Kakashi's leg and made him trip and quickly got away from Kakashi "Hahaha, well I was walking by your apartment and I need to talk to you so I went and knocked but then I heard 'I-It's probably just a random, come on Naru...I can't wait for it any longer!'" Both his students were blushing and both had nose bleeds. Naruto felt so creeped out that someone knew what he had done no less than twenty-four hours ago, he didn't feel disgusted, he didn't feel weird, he felt creeped out. His sensei, Kakashi Hatake, only has one hobby. Reading porn.

Now if he could, Kakashi would gladly watch Naruto in the action. "Sta-Stay away from me." Kakashi got off the ground and looked at Naruto with an eye smile, Sakura was just confused she didn't know if Kakashi and Naruto were just acting or if it was real. She look towards Naruto with an explanation look, Naruto took what she means and quickly began to explain in embarrassment "L-Last night, I uh, I had an intimate moment with K-Kaguya and we happen to have another one this morning..." Sakura instantly blushed and slowly look at Kakashi who is giving her an eye smile "Y-Y-Your w-were wa-wa-watch-watching them?!" Kakashi was just about to say something but was instantly stopped by a strong punch that sent him flying into the forest behind the group.

"And you," Sakura looked to Naruto with a murderous face which made him go pale "You shouldn't be having sex at your age you pervert!" Sakura's fist was mere inches from connecting to Naruto's face until a strong current of wind made her fist took a far left which she ended up falling.

What Naruto saw was Sakura being flown beside him and then after that, everything went black as a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Wha-" "Guess who~" Before Naruto could say, his left ear felt warm and a bit wet which instantly made Naruto guess "K-K-K-K-Kaguya?!" Naruto immediately tried to get away from Kaguya but due to her superior strength Naruto couldn't move that much, but somehow, some inexplicable way, he fell on Kaguya with his hand on top of her breast which made her smile at him "Wow, Naru~ I never took you for the type to do this. I think I like it!" Naruto was already embarrassed already but now with Kaguya here and laying on her just takes the cake.

Sakura was conscious during all of this too and she was listening and she felt so uncomfortable. Kakashi on the other hand, he was just watching from the bushes from afar and boy he was enjoying the view. "But you know Naru...I don't always enjoy being on the bottom. Some times," Kaguya, in the blink of an eye, flipped the positions that both she and Naruto was in "I like to be on top." Kaguya now had Naruto's hands pinned down with hers on top of his and she was now staring at him with a serious face "Naru, be honest with me." Naruto hesitantly nods. Kaguya was never like this and that was scary to Naruto. "Do you...want to do it here?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she passed out but she never got up from the ground and that makes you wonder. Did she want to listen to Naruto's 'intimate conversation' or did she want to see what kind of women Naruto was seeing? Kakashi on the other hand, he was enjoying the view. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DO I WANT TO DO IT HERE?!' ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kaguya gave Naruto a sly smile and nodded "No, I'm perfectly sane but I'm just suggesting doing it here. You don't want to?" Naruto nodded making Kaguya sigh and get off of him "You're no fun Naru, but I'll allow it this time."

As Naruto stood up, he look at Kaguya "So why are you here anyway? I don't think I've ever seen you around here." Kaguya looks to the bushes where Kakashi is and she looks directly into his eyes making him flinch. Kaguya raises her hand and aims it towards Kakashi's position and shoots a wind slash which rips apart the trees surrounding Kakashi making him visible "Ka-Kakashi?!" The grey-haired ninja waves at his student with an eye smile "He was watching everything. I don't care if people hear our conversation. But," Kaguya started walking towards Kakashi and when she was inches away she stared right in his eyes "When they know what we do, then that just creeps me out. Do you think I didn't know that it was you that stopped by? I could care less if you talk about it but don't make Naru feel uncomfortable because if you do," Kaguya then sent another wind attack to a tree making Kakashi get into a defensive stance. "Then I won't hesitate to kill you."

xxxxxxxxx

Black cloaks with red clouds are worn by the most notorious criminals. These criminals are the most dangerous ninjas out of the elemental nations and during the Third Shinobi War, that's when the Akatsuki was created. The Akatsuki is a group comprised of al rogue ninjas that are S rank or higher and they are known for some of the strongest ninjas that could go head to head with the Kage.

"Lady Tsunade, is there something wrong?" Shizune asks making Tsunade look to her "I have a bad feeling right now. Get Team Kakashi, and Team Gai here now."


End file.
